The Price Of My Life
by Karai III
Summary: Scorpia did not take action against Alex immediately after the Invisible Sword mishap. But when they do a lot more people get involved. For the 2009 Alex Rider SpyFest See inside for full summary
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the 2009 Alex Rider Spyfest (thanks Ara)**

**Title:** The Price of My Life

**Pairings: **Hardly any. Negligible Wolf and his fiancée, Fox and his wife, and maybe a little implied Jack/Eagle for someone who's looking

**Summary:** Scorpia did not take action against Alex immediately after the Invisible Sword mishap. But when they do a lot more people get involved. The events surrounding his battle to stay out of Scorpia's grasp causes the secret of Alex's life and all he does to be revealed. But it turns out to be not such a bad thing.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** All Alex Rider characters are herein property of Anthony Horowitz and the Penguin Group. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings: **A little violence and a little cursing but nothing much. Spoilers through Scorpia

**Word Count: **~ 30,000

**Author's Notes: **This being my first time in a fic exchange, I'm not what you would call experienced. I actually thought thatit was- not necessarily required- but preferred that we write multi-chapter fics. I realize now that one-shots were perfectly fine too and maybe actually the norm, but I went and wrote up a near 30,000 word story. Anyway I really hope you enjoy it Aimael. **Now that's it's posted at I hope others will review as well; feed back is always useful in improving my writing style.**

**Chapter 1**

"So what did Ms. Conwell want?" Alex asked Tom who had joined him in the hall as school let out. As everyone had been filing out, Tom had been called aside for a moment.

"Nothing really." Tom answered falling into step beside Alex as they made their way towards outside and freedom. "She just wanted to let me know that if I feel down or anything because of the divorce I can let her know so she can give me a little extra time or a break; stuff like that."

Alex nodded understandingly as they entered the schoolyard. The early September afternoon was unusually warm and windy. As the wind ruffled his hair Alex thought back on everything that had happened in the past two weeks. Not only had he gone up against Scorpia and stopped them from killing off millions of school kids, along with finding out the truth about his dad; but Tom had been caught in the middle of his parent's war too. Now that they had finally split, no one could assume that it was easy on Tom.

"Do you feel sad about it?" Alex eventually asked out of concern for his friend.

Tom thought about it for a while before answering.

"Yeah, I guess I do sometimes. I mean, not depressed or anything like that, just… I don't know; annoyed maybe. At them for acting so immature about it and I know that I'm angry about this whole custody battle stuff. It's like a blasted tug o war with me in the middle." He sighed "But I don't like talking about it really. I guess it was nice of Ms Conwell to offer like that though."

Alex nodded again studying his friend as they crossed the road. Tom seemed to have matured since this had all started. Although he wasn't out trying to save the world every few weeks he still had his own smaller problems and he'd obviously had to grow up some to deal with them. Alex knew that _he_ had matured since his uncle had died. When he look around at his peers, excluding Tom, who were oblivious to the disaster they had narrowly escaped; he knew he could never go back to that almost carefree way of life. Nor did he ever want for that matter.

But after a while Alex decided that some degree of release was needed from time to time and that the two of them need some of that now; just to maintain some balance in their life between the despondent aspects of everyday living and the not so saddening. He opened his mouth to suggest this as they were waiting for a light to change, but before he got to, Tom voiced the same thought. "Why don't we go and do something fun; something carefree so we can forget a bout school and life and all that stuff." He announced

Alex laughed "I was just about to say the same thing."

"I guess great minds think alike huh?" Tom answered, already in slightly better mood.

"It seems so," Alex responded, he glanced around at the other people on the road going places. "Why don't we fly kites in Hyde Park?" he suggested "This wind is good for kites and I can't remember the last time I did that."

"Me neither." Tom agreed "Let's do it. We can come back to homework later."

"Okay then, I'll go home and tell Jack where I'm going and grab my bike." Alex explained

"And I'll buy us two kites from the variety store to save us the time from making them." Tom added

"That's a good idea, here's take this for mine." Alex offered him three crumbled pound notes from his pocket

"Nah keep it; they're on me." Tom declined

"You sure?"

Tom nodded

"Thanks mate."

"No problem" Tom answered "So we'll split here and meet up at Kings Road in, say, twenty minutes."

"Got it." Alex turned and left as Tom continued on down the road.

As he walked Alex couldn't help but laugh. After everything that had happened to him in the past fortnight; these days of complete normalcy felt almost absurd.

Jack had insisted on taking him somewhere to cheer him the night that he had finally found out the truth about his father; the night he had defeated Scorpia. Although he had not told her everything he'd found out, she knew that what he had learned had not been altogether pleasant or uplifting. So she'd carried him to the cinema and then out for dinner. Despite how sad he had felt he really had enjoy himself and his grateful for her persistence in insisting he go.

From then on Jack had insisted on trying to make the time he had before his next mission as normal as possible. She went out of her way to keep everything smooth and ordinary. Everything was so normal that he actually felt kind of on edge now as though something were about to happen. Now this kite flying appointment seemed to solidify the notion that this was all a calm before the storm, all be it a much appreciated one. To have a play date with his best friend to fly kites in the park after school just seemed to be the epitome of natural fourteen year-old life as far as Alex was concerned so it was no wonder it seemed almost weird.

As he came to his street, Alex's train of thought was interrupted by the sight of a figure coming up the road to his right who looked familiar. Alex watched the person for a little to see who it was and then well after he had recognized him simply because that person being here was so unlikely. But when he was quite sure, he called out.

"Hey Eagle!"

The person, who was now close enough for Alex to see his facial expression, looked up in alarm, no doubt wondering who could be calling him by his codename. When he finally noticed Alex who was grinning widely, Eagle's eyes widened in surprise before he waved back.

When he reached Alex at the corner, the first thing both of them said was "What are you doing here?" simultaneously

"This is my street." Alex answered first

"Well I live near here too. I was just on my way home from the bakery." Eagle responded surprised by the coincidence

Alex eyed the white paper bag in Eagle's hand as they started down the street.

"How come you're not on duty?" he asked

"Our unit, along with a couple others is being switched around after an assignment we had up at this old green domed church called the Church of the Forgotten Saints, its history is down right wacky if you ask me must be why it fell to ruin. Fox got injured anyway so they just gave the whole team some downtime."

Alex was rather shocked by the increasing coincidences. What was the likelihood that he and K-unit had just had the same mission? He wondered about it as they went down the road to his door.

"Do you want to come inside and meet my guardian?" Alex suddenly asked as they stepped up onto the porch.

"I suppose," Eagle answered non-chalantly though he was puzzled as to why Alex suddenly clammed up with a strange expression when he had mentioned his assignment.

"Do you think she likes bagels?" he added gesturing to his baked goods

"Yeah," Alex answered absently as though his mind where somewhere else as he opened the door. Then he suddenly turned to Eagle and asked "Do you know exactly what went on up at the church?"

"Not every detail and I couldn't tell you even if I did. But it was most notably a show down with Scorpia. They're a terro-"

"I know who they are." Alex interrupted rather curtly as he put the keys on the table by the foyer. He felt uncharacteristically incensed when ever he heard of Scorpia now.

"Jack I'm home!" He yelled up the stairs to their right. "I brought company." he added to which she answered "Okay, I'll be down in a bit."

"You wonder how come I know about Scorpia don't you?" Alex asked mysteriously, putting down his knapsack and heading to the kitchen.

"You lost me Cub." Eagle responded ever so slightly annoyed "At just about the point when this air of secrecy and annoyance arose. So in other words please do fill me in."

Alex nodded "Yeah, well it seems like you and I were just on the same mission. So I was just wondering you know, if was a coincidence or purposely but I don't think you would know."

Eagle put his bag of bagels on the kitchen table. "So you're just back from a mission is what you're saying?" Eagle asked curiously

"Yep, about a week ago."

"Same here." Eagle answered contemplatively.

"And mine basically ended in the SAS cleaning up the mess I left up at the church you mentioned while I floated away on a hot air balloon."

Alex had to laugh at the look on Eagle's face.

Eagle eventually chuckled as well

"So you're the son of a gun who nearly dropped a platform on me."

"Yeah, that was me."

"Fox broke his arm jumping out of the way of that thing."

" Really? Tell him I didn't mean to when you see him." Alex apologized

Eagle nodded becoming serious again "So you were mixed up with Scorpia huh?" Eagle asked trying not to let the concern show in his voice but Alex seemed to take no notice of it.

"Yeah, I understand that there not happy about the outcome, but then again I didn't expect them to be." he seemed to be oblivious to the fact that that sort of vibe was very dangerous coming from Scorpia.

Eagle didn't get to point that out though since Jack chose that moment to come into the kitchen. "How was school?" She stopped short, startled to see Eagle expecting a kid Alex's age as company.

"Um, Jack meet Jake" Alex introduced using Eagle's real name "a friend from work. Jake meet my guardian and bigger sister Jack."

Eagle knew from what Alex had told him in past times that Jack wasn't his sister but he played along anyway. "Nice to meet you Ms. Rider" he said smoothly, shaking her hand. "I see that good looks run in the family."

Jack smiled momentarily although she knew he was flattering her but she was still weary of Alex's work and anyone associated with it.

"Are you here to recruit him again or something?" she asked guardedly

"Oh no." Eagle was surprised "I just ran into him on the road just now and came for a friendly visit. I don't do recruiting whatever you may mean by that."

Jack visibly relaxed "Well then nice to meet you too Jake." She smiled more brightly which Eagle noted made her look distinctly pretty.

"Speaking of friendly visits, I'm supposed to be meeting Tom at Kings Road in about 5 minutes." Alex announced checking the time "We're going to fly kites in Hype Park." He explained grabbing his bike from the cellar.

"That's good." Jack approved "Just don't be too late for dinner."

"I'll come with you." Eagle called to him. "You can keep the bagels if you like Jack." Eagle called as he followed Alex to the door. "It was nice meeting Cub's 'bigger sister'." He added purposely using Alex's codename.

Jack wondered at the nickname but made no mention of it. "Thank you, it was nice to have met someone from Alex's world who's actually friendly." She answered pleasantly and headed back to the kitchen.

"What did you think of her?" Alex asked outside as he mounted his bike.

"You can tell she's got your back," He began "She very protective."

Alex nodded

"I mean just how do you get your assignments anyway?" Eagle asked growing somewhat concerned again

"I get recruited like she said." Alex answered offering nothing more as he pedaled off "You coming?"

"As far as Kings Road." Eagle answered "That's where I turn off."

"Well then you'd better keep up." Alex responded gathering speed.

"Just who do you think you're talking to, a couch potato?" Eagle demanded keeping up already with an easy jog.

Alex glanced over at Eagle along side him "I didn't expect less." He assured him good-naturedly.

When they got to the meeting place, Eagle said his farewells and continued up along Kings Road just as Alex noticed Tom waving to him from across the wide street. Alex waved back and began pedaling over since the light was red. From there on to any one watching, everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

As Alex pedaled across the street no one took notice of the black Mercedes with tinted windows in the front row, especially not Alex, because if he had he might have crossed in the middle of the road behind it or better yet, he might have waited until it drove away altogether instead of riding near the sinister looking car. But he did neither. So when he did pass in front the car all hell broke loose.

**There's the first chapter. Since the entire story is already written its just a matter of you guys giving me feed back and me cutting off another chapter and handing it over enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As soon as Alex was squarely in front of it the Mercedes shot forward closing the seven foot gap in about half a second colliding with him, crushing his right arm and leg against the bike and sending him rolling up the windshield and off the side of the roof of the car.

Screams rang out as bystanders watched the horrendous accident. Except everyone knew that it wasn't an accident; they saw the malice with their own eyes.

Alex hit the side view mirror of the car next to the black one and came to rest on the ground between them. The killer car then shot off down the road driving over his hand in the process. One outraged citizen shouted for the perpetrator to stop and actually gave chase a short way but it was no use.

Then as time resumed its normal pace so did the passage of thoughts for Eagle and Tom who had witnessed the whole thing. The first thought that came into Tom's head was that Alex was dead. That he hadn't seen the kites that they were going to use. That he looked too limp being thrown like that. Absurd thoughts. He wondered what Jack would say to him when she found out. Then it occurred to him that maybe he wasn't dead yet.

He rushed forward pass the other cars that still hadn't moved as the sound of sirens wailed in the distance. He knelt down beside Alex's still form where a pool of blood was forming beneath his head. The sight of it terrified Tom even more, to the point of hysteria as reality finally set in. He started screaming now, yelling Alex's name as though he would wake up, shaking him and then trying to roll him over so he could hear better although he knew that Alex would not, until powerful arms took him away even while he continued to yell and scream. On the other side of the street Eagle set Tom down and tried to calm him down as the paramedics arrived.

You're a friend of Alex's right?" Eagle asked gently

Tom nodded crying now. "It's not fair!" he yelled "Why do all these thing have to happen to him; kids shouldn't have so many enemies!" he continued not realizing what he was doing. "I know he's doing good, some body else should do it!"

Eagle was surprised "You know about Alex's work?"

"Of course I know" Tom snapped ranting now as he watched the paramedics tending to Alex. He didn't seem to realize yet just what kind of person he was talking to nor what it meant.

"I'm his best friend." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw the grim looks of the paramedics. "He had to tell somebody. They just wanted him to keep quiet and never say a word even when he need someone to listen, how-" He suddenly broke off as the ambulance doors were sealed.

He looked at Eagle for the first time and a slight inkling of fear for this person seeped into him. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm a friend of Alex's too; from work you could say." Eagle explained "I ran into him just now on his way home and he told me he was meeting a friend here. I came with him since it wasn't out of my way and I'm glad I did. You must be Tom."

Tom nodded

"I'm Jake."

"So you're a spy too?" Tom asked quietly realizing just how dangerously lax he had been.

"No, but our paths have crossed before." Eagle answered vaguely as he was watching an official looking person who was talking to the police. "Are you supposed to know about Alex?" he asked suddenly

"No" Tom answered cautiously "He told me secretly."

Eagle nodded understandingly "Well I suggest you keep it that way for now and refrain from losing it the way you just did."

Tom nodded somewhat shamefaced as he wiped away the stray tears from his cheeks watching wearily as the official looking man came over to them.

"My name is Detective Rennings of MI5 on behalf of the NCIS." He said showing them a badge "I will be conducting this investigation and I need to bring you two in for questioning."

* * *

Sometime later Jack was being delivered the disturbing news by Mrs. Jones herself.

Jack had been in the kitchen cleaning up her spaghetti dinner thinking about the type of people Alex apparently met on his job and what they were like. Namely whether Jake was a good person, a good friend to Alex and then it dawned on her that Alex had been gone for quite a while without calling to let her now how things were.

She wouldn't normally have asked this of him but she was worried about him and all the trouble he got into nowadays. It made her feel better when she knew he was safe at least most of the time. She was entertaining the thought of calling him herself when the door bell rang.

She looked out of the peep hole of the door and felt her heart do a scared little leap when she saw two men dressed in black with serious expressions on the front porch.

She cautiously opened the door hoping against hope that they didn't have anything to do with Alex. Of course they did.

"Can I help you?" she asked guardedly

"Ms. Starbright?" one of them asked

"Yes" she answered tersely

"Come with us please."

"I can't just come with you." she snapped already irritable "I don't know who you are, where you're from, or what you're about, nothing! I have to know something!" her voice rose with each word. She was pretty sure of who these people were and what they represented and that's what had her a way.

"Our apologies. We're from the Special Ops division of MI6" the same man continued showing her identification "and we have information regarding your ward. If you could please get in the car we can further explain and take you to him."

Jack felt some of the life go out of her when she heard that. She leaned on the door frame for support pulling her hand through her hair. "Let me get my things." she answered in a weak voice.

As she went to grab her handbag and mobile phone she noted that the men followed her inside but she gave it no further thought.

Then they led her into the black Rolls-Royce that was waiting. When she got in the back she was confronted by Mrs. Jones.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning-"

"What happened to him?!" Jack demanded as the car drove off down the road.

"Please try and remain calm. We're taking you to seem him right now. Unfortunately he was hit by a car on Kings Road. He's been transferred to St. Dominic's Hospital were he's in surgery right now."

A funny feeling appeared in Jacks legs as though they had become very weak and soft all of a sudden and a hard lump had formed in her stomach. She dragged her hair out of her face again holding it there as she glanced out of the tinted windows biting her lip.

"How bad is it?" she finally forced out facing Jones again

Mrs. Jones sighed as though she really cared. "He's in critical condition right now."

"And um, how did he simply get hit by a car?" Jack asked angrily struggling to keep her voice steady. "If its one thing Alex isn't its careless."

"We believe that it was a deliberate attempt on his life." Jones answered cautiously

Jack's whole manner instantly changed. "You mean that one of the enemies that _you_ created for him nearly killed him with a car. Where was his protection? Surely being one of your agents he's entitled to protection.

"The situation is complicated Ms. Starbright and not all of the details of it will be disclosed to you but he was being protected."

"So you're saying it wasn't enough!? Why not? He was supposed to be well looked after. Who was able to get through your defenses and do this?"

"You may not realize it Ms. Starbright but no form of security is completely foolproof and it is not easy to protect our agents from outside elements.

"Apparently you also don't realize that you wouldn't have this problem had you left him alone!"

Mrs. Jones ignored her outburst. "We're here."

Jack quietly fumed, sick with fury and worry as they made their way through protocol up to the waiting room of the OR. She was surprised to see Tom and Eagle there as well.

She remembered that Tom was with Alex. "Tom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered quietly "Jack, this is Jake he-"

"I know," she informed him "Alex introduced us just before he left to meet you."

"I'm sorry we had to meet again like this, under such circumstances." Eagle apologized as he stood up. "We've been here since about 4:30 waiting for you and looking for an explanation, but we still haven't gotten one straight answer from the men in black since then." He went over to Mrs. Jones looking particularly displeased and the fact that he was impressively taller than her added to the intimidating aura he gave off. Jack hoped that he would give her a hard time.

"I hope you know that we know this was deliberate. We know he has enemies." He began

Mrs. Jones glanced at Tom looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'm interested in knowing just how you came to be a part of all this and what you think you know." She answered looking up at him.

Eagle opened his mouth to respond but just then a doctor came out of the OR removing his cap and gown. Jack hurried over to him. "How is he?"

"You must be Ms. Starbright." He offered his hand "Doctor McKnight" Jack nodded impatiently shaking his hand.

"They're closing up everything now." He explained gesturing to the operating theatre where the other doctors were still working. "His most severe injuries have been stabilized. He had several broken ribs one of which punctured his right lung, but we had no trouble re-inflating it and with rest that should heal up nicely.

His right leg, which was broken in four places is a little more complicated. His growth line, was damaged. It's small section of the bone that facilitates the growth of that bone in children and adolescents, It's a small strip of cartilage that, when broken like this, if complications occur it can caused impaired growth of that limb. Fortunately we were able to set it back precisely. Dr. Cooper, the orthopedic surgeon, will talk to you both about taking care of the fracture to ensure that it will heal correctly.

The right lower arm was also broken but the fracture was simple and should heal excellently."

By now Jack was beginning to feel a little better about the outcome of all this but apparently Dr. McKnight was saving the bad news for last.

"The only thing we are concerned about is the skull fracture and resulting bleed. The fracture in itself is not a problem and the bleeding in his brain has been brought under control but with injuries like this some degree of brain damage is usually present." Seeing the look of dismay on Jack's face he quickly tried to show her the good side of the situation. "However since the bleed was caught quickly that means the brain wasn't under pressure for long. Because he is still young what little damage might be there should heal with time. For now we will wait and see and when he wakes up we'll know for sure."

Jack nodded trying to be optimistic. After all Alex wasn't the kind of person to let these sorts of things get him down. Although he had never been hit by a car before, he would probably push past it like any other obstacle that had gotten in the way, making a remarkable recovery.

"In about twenty minutes he'll be transferred to the Post Anesthesia Care Unit and you'll be able to see him. Then we'll wait to see how long after the anesthesia wears off does he wake up on his own."

The room itself was pretty big so that all of them could fit in there with ample room to spare but the size of everything also made Alex seem very sick and very young. His head was wrapped in a white bandage that partially covered his right eye and his cheek was slightly bruised. His right hand was encased in a rigid mitten and his right leg and forearm were casted as well. His eyes were closed in sleep but he seemed to be in pain nonetheless.

Jack suddenly realized that her cheeks were wet. She turned to Mrs. Jones whose eyes seemed to register a mixture of sadness and guilt.

"Seven freaking years have I been looking out for him. All those weeks when Ian wasn't home, when he didn't have anyone but me," Jack ranted in a low broken voice "I always looked out for his safety, and took care of him. But then you all come on the scene and take him out of my care.

Now he's constantly on the brink of death; I'm never sure if this is the time or not." She took Alex's free hand in her own "Look at him" she choked out "He's just a kid, he's not supposed have enemies any worse that the school bully; and he could always deal with them anyway."

Eagle was glad that Jones did not try to justify herself to Jack. He didn't think that Jack would have been able to handle that without blowing up or doing something she would regret. He glanced over at her as she was dragging her hands through her hair in frustrated worry and he felt distinctly sorry for her to have to continually worry about whether Alex would come home alive or not.

He turned back to Mrs. Jones "Let's take a step outside." He commanded "I have some questions."

Jones followed him into the hallway and Eagle leaned in to make sure they weren't over heard. "You remember me from K-unit right, Alex's unit?" He asked

"Yes Eagle," Jones answered freely using his codename now that Jack and Tom were out of earshot. "I remember you but I'm wondering what you're doing here."

"That's not the point." Eagle countered angrily "The point is that Alex is an illegal child spy who wasn't given the necessary allowances to ensure his safety. How did that happen?"

"He was under our protection. However we believe there was a tip from the inside, a traitor you might say, that gave him away." Jones informed him.

"Scorpia doesn't need an inside tip to know how to hit a fourteen year old with a car." Eagle insisted disgustedly

"We have no proof or evidence for that matter indicating who has done this." Jones responded guardedly

"Except that Alex just came back from a mission that involved Scorpia and it didn't end favorably for them." Eagle interjected snidely "Don't you think they would be your prime suspect?"

Jones said nothing but her face did register a small amount of surprise.

"K-unit was one of the SAS teams dispatched to the old church when the signal was sent. I assume Alex is the one who sent it?" He answered her unasked question and asked one of his own, which she did not answer. She was most likely becoming uncomfortable but she didn't show it.

"You're right; Scorpia is our prime suspect but there isn't much we can do if it is them."

"You can protect him!" Eagle pressed in exasperation "He can't protect himself from the dangers you expose him to. He needs someone-," he stopped when he realized that the hard look on Mrs. Jones face wasn't going anywhere. "You know what, we're going to have to do it. For now at least. If you all were doing it this wouldn't have happened. And if Scorpia is behind this then they're not going to stop until he's dead."

"What are you saying Eagle?"

"I'm saying that until we have proof that he is being properly guarded, K-unit is going to look out for him."

"I know you may want to help Eagle but I can't allow that. That would almost be taking him into custody and nothing of that sort is going to happen."

"He's a kid damn it!" Eagle interrupted "And not only is he our teammate but our friend as well. If you can't take it upon your self to keep him safe, then we will while we can."

"And what sort of protection can you give him that we can't?" Jones asked coldly. She was not happy with the insinuation of uselessness that Eagle was making about MI6. ", a man to hold his hand? I told you we're already on it."

Eagle narrowed his eyes menacingly "When we see some action we'll back down; until then work on keeping your word." And he left with out another word heading home and Jones was smart enough to let him.

As he drove home in the waning evening light he thought of just how quickly everything had gone wrong. A simple trip to the neighborhood bakery turned into the beginning of something big. Something dangerous. Eagle knew that when Scorpia found out that Alex wasn't dead they were going to make sure he was the second time around.

* * *

Eagle sighed as he threw his keys on the kitchen table of his one bed room flat and flopped into a chair. He thought back on just earlier that day when he and Alex had been joking about their shared assignment with know knowledge of the impeding danger; and further back to about a month ago when all five of them had met up for the Quasar Tournament. They'd all had a good time and the event had served to solidify the friendship that was growing between the men and Alex.

Now the kid was unconscious in the hospital with only half of his limbs functional because of a slight on MI6's part and Scorpia's inflated temper.

Eagle cursed out loud and got up thinking about his next move. He finally decided to call Wolf who didn't live very far away and let him know what was going on with the youngest member of his team.

At first he couldn't remember the number for Wolf's cell phone so when the number for the house he and his fiancée had just bought popped into his head, he called it.

He wasn't surprised when Rachel picked up.

"Oh hi Rachel, it's Jake. I forgot Ryand's mobile number so I called the house; is he there?"

She pleasantly answered him in the affirmative and he soon heard her calling for Wolf from where ever he was.

It wasn't long before he picked up. "Yeah?" Wolf answered almost pleasantly. It sounded as though he had just been laughing a moment ago.

"Sounds like you're having fun." Eagle observed

"Rachel and I were watching something." Wolf answered "But I'm pretty sure that's not why you called. You sound down."

Eagle sighed again "Guess who lives a few blocks from me?" he began

"If its not somebody important then I don't feel like guessing." Wolf answered only half interested

"Cub" Eagle continued ignoring Wolf's answer "He showed me his house and his guardian, Jack, today after I ran into him on the way home. A little after that he was knocked down by a car." He paused to let it sink in.

After a long silence Wolf said "You saw it?"

"Yeah" Eagle continued heavily "I was walking with him to King's Rd but I didn't cross with him. He was almost across when a black Mercedes slammed him off his bike."

"Aw shit," Wolf voiced angrily "So when are you going to tell me whether or not he made it; or do I have to beg you to cut the suspense."

"He's not dead if that's what you mean. But his right side took the brunt of it. He just came out of surgery a little while ago but he hasn't woken up yet and the doctors think he may have brain damage because he hit his head pretty badly. Like I said I saw it and it was ugly."

"Do _they_ know?" Wolf asked coldly emphasizing his dislike for '_they'_.

"Yeah they do." Eagle answered becoming angry again as well. "That's part of the main reason I called you. There's actually more to this that the civilians on the street would know, but I can't say anymore over the phone. I need you to tell the other guys so we can meet tomorrow and discuss what's really going on."

"I see." Wolf answered gravely "Poor kid is mixed up in too much shit for his own good."

"I know what you mean." Eagle agreed

"Okay I'll meet you tomorrow morning at your place." Wolf finally decided "And I'll see if I can bring the others."

"I'll see you then." Eagle answered

"Wolf Out." Wolf concluded apparently forgetting, as he usually did, that they weren't using walkie talkies.

Eagle hung up the phone feeling slightly better.

**

* * *

**

Those of you who have come to know the kind of writing I do and my quality level may have realized that I kind of fell short with this one. I think writing a full story requires more time that the Spyfest allowed for which is why one shots were better for that type of thing. This story kind of rings as clunky to me. But for those of you who enjoy it please do review and if you have a piece of constructive critism you'd like to share, by all means do.

**The thing I'm sure I'll hear about is my scarce use of commas. But I'm getting better. (I hope)**

**Thanks and have a good day **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the equivalent of a two part special. Chapters 3 and 4 in one go. I've been feeling lazy toward this story. I was just debating uploading the whole darn story but that was actually going to be more trouble so I didn't but maybe I will next time. As always review if you can find in yourself to do so other wise I won't fuss with you. **

**Oh and anything that pokes out at you as off (minus grammar mistakes I already know that this is probably filled with them) point them out to me.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Tom?" A boy named Jason called in a quiet whisper during Algebra. He was sitting in the desk next to Alex's empty one.

"Any idea where Alex went now? He was just getting regular again."

Jason was one of the few people among Alex's peers who had made a point of keeping an open mind about Alex and his frequent disappearances. He didn't really have a theory of his own but he didn't listen to the rumors that were in circulation either. He just stayed out of it for the most part. But he was still friendly with Alex when he was around. He was basically the type of guy who stayed out of people's personal business most of the time but didn't let it interfere with a friendship.

Tom wished he could have told him the truth. He was pretty sure that he was a trustworthy fellow. But he eventually settled for all that he could tell.

"I'll tell you at lunch break." He whispered back "But it's not good."

Jason was still for a second having not expected an answer. But then he acknowledged him with a grave nod wondering what had happened as he returned his attention to the class.

A little later Tom was sent to the office for complaints of a headache. Although he did have a headache it wasn't really bothering him; he really just wanted a moment of quiet.

Instead of going to the nurse, he stopped at the secretary's desk when Miss Bedfordshire called to him.

"Hello Tom," she knew many of the students by name but some more than others. Tom was mostly known for his volatile mum. But he did have a reputation as a good football player too. "You haven't gotten into trouble have you?" she asked

"No Miss B" Tom plopped into a nearby chair "It's just a headache."

"Oh," she answered understandingly "Now that you mention it you don't look too good. Life getting you down?" most people knew about the divorce he was enduring right now.

"It's Alex." Tom sighed "We were going to the park yesterday after school. Just to fly kites before homework but when he was crossing the street he got hit by a car. Now he's in pretty bad shape and Jack is beside her self with worry." He finally poured out "of course I'm worried too; he's my best friend."

"Oh my goodness," she exclaimed with a hand over her mouth "That's awful I hope he'll be alright."

Tom shrugged not knowing

"Things really haven't been good for that poor child since his uncle died. What with all these absences, looking like he's been fighting when ever he gets back. I was beginning to think he was either being abused or cutting school. It's only out of curtsey that he hasn't been suspended or expelled yet for the bogus excuses either.

"Oh no don't Miss B! Alex does want to come to school he just can't is all. He would be so sad if you expelled him." Tom exclaimed without thinking

"Then why doesn't he come? What's stopping him?" She asked surprised but Tom now realized that he had said too much again.

"I really should go back to class" he suddenly stood and Ms. Bedfordshire could tell that he was very uncomfortable so she let him go but her curiosity had been pricked.

Tom dropped down on the bench of an empty table during lunch break to eat alone. He'd packed his own lunch of roast beef on rye with a leaking thermos of chocolate milk.

He was just wiping up the spilt milk when Jason and a girl Tom knew as Elaine Campbell, came over to his table and sat down as well. After a full minute of silence Jason finally spoke, obviously annoyed.

"Well spill Harris; we didn't come here to watch you eat."

Tom glanced at him annoyed as well.

"Why'd you bring Elaine? I said I'd tell you. I'm not going to tell everyone because I don't want the whole school to be feeling sorry for him all over turning him into a pity case." Tom explained

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Elaine informed him indignantly "I care about him too you know; enough to want to know what's become of him. When I asked Jason and he said you knew, I came along to find out. What's the matter with him?"

Tom was quiet again for a good deal longer until Elaine was about to get up and leave in disgust before he finally spoke.

"He was hit by a car yesterday right after school, right in front of me." He began quietly obviously affected by what had happened.

The table was silent except for Elaine's gasp.

"You mean you saw him knocked down?" Jason eventually asked

"Yeah" Tom answered "We were on our way to the park but when he was crossing King's Rd over to my side, a car knocked him off his bike. He got badly hurt and the doctor said he was bleeding in his brain."

"That's horrible." Elaine voiced again "Has he woken up?"

"When I left last night Jack was still with him and he hadn't."

Jason looked at Tom curiously wondering why something about him seemed kind of off it also seemed weird that Alex could had been careless enough to get hit by a car while crossing the street.

"Was it an accident?" he asked wondering if maybe something had happened to cause a hit and run scene or something. His mind was somewhat clouded by the things he had seen in the movies but he didn't expect Tom to react the way he did when he answered.

"What do you mean was it an accident?" Tom asked indignantly trying for the umpteenth time to make sure he didn't say too much. "Of course he didn't jump in front of the car to be hit!"

Jason looked at him suspiciously "No need to get all mad, I meant did the car hit him deliberately?"

Tom tried a different tactic feigning surprise. "Why, do you think someone would do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me; you saw the whole thing." Jason answered. He and Elaine were becoming more suspicious of the whole thing. Tom just didn't seemed to be comfortable, not that a person was supposed to seem comfortable in this sort of situation but Tom seemed more nervous than sad and that bothered Jason specifically.

Jason had always made a point of minding his own business. But ever since Alex, who had been a now and again friend, started disappearing, coming back with flimsy excuses, bruises and a changed manner about him, Jason had begun to get curious. He never took much faith in the rumors going around but sometimes he got ideas which he kept to himself. Now and then when it seemed important he would asked about Alex but he never got a proper sounding answer and since he wasn't nosy enough to call at his house, he let the matter drop.

Now Alex was apparently hurt, which in itself was not cause for suspicion. But the way Tom was acting about one innocent question pertaining to the accident itself was setting off alarm bells in Jason's mind. Something was telling him that it my do someone some good not to mind his own business this time.

Elaine on the other hand was not what you could call a person who kept to herself, but she wasn't an overly nosy person either. She had actually taken an interest in Alex after watching him play a football game one Saturday when he had been around. For one thing she had been taken in by his good looks. But she also felt that he would be a cool guy to get to know over the summer. But then he had disappeared again.

Now that she heard that he had been seriously hurt, she intended to make it her business to find out about him.

Both children were beginning to think that his disappearances had something to do with this crash.

"Well was it or not?" Elaine pressed

After a while Tom decided to clam up to salvage some of Alex's privacy before something happened. "I'm not allowed to tell you about the crash itself."

Neither of them expected him to say that.

"Gee whiz Harris, who says so?" Jason demanded half irritated and half intrigued

Tom gave them an almost apologetic look and got up from the table having barely touched his lunch. He realized that Jason and Elaine weren't going to be fooled by anything else he said, might as well not say anything else.

"You can't do that Harris! You need to finish what you've started." Jason called as Tom walked away. "You can't leave us hanging like that." But Tom didn't turn around although he wanted to.

"Well at least what hospital is he in so we can at least see him?" Elaine asked running up to him. Tom thought about it for a second considering the consequences of telling her about St. Dominic's; a hospital for the important or privileged. He realized that that would cause even more suspicion so he just shook his head and ducked out into the hall knowing that these two were in on Alex's secret now whether he liked it or not.

Fortunately for Tom he didn't run into Jason or Elaine for the rest of the day and it being Friday meant that he had the weekend to think about what was happening before having to face them again.

"Alex can you here me? How are you feeling?" Alex heard someone call him from somewhere far away. He felt incredibly tired and weak as though he had just gotten over a sickness but had yet to regain his strength. He opened his eyes looking around for the source of the voice and found that he could not see very well because his right eye was held partially shut by a bandage around his head. Jack was sitting to his right surrounded by the white background of a hospital room looking at him with a worried yet hopeful expression. She was the one who'd spoken.

"Jack" he asked "Why am I here and why am I so tired?"

Her face fell and Alex felt distinctly frightened by it.

"Don't you remember the car on Kings Rd?" She asked sadly

Before he answered, Alex tried as hard as he could to remember because he felt that it was very important that he did, but nothing came.

"No," he reluctantly answered in a small voice

"It's okay" Jack comforted him but she seemed to be trying to reassure herself as well. "It's alright if you don't remember that. You probably wouldn't after what happened.

Yesterday after school you were hit by a car as you were crossing the street. You've been in the hospital since then."

"Oh" he responded looking around the room and at his bandaged limbs. "It was pretty bad huh?" He asked avoiding her eyes. He couldn't stand to see the disappointment that hadn't really gone away. He was pretty sure that the bandage around his head had something to do with his current lapse in memory. He was scared that he had amnesia and that Jack thought so too.

"Yes it was" Jack answered "Tom said that you took quite a bit of knocks before you actually stopped moving."

"Tom was there too?" he couldn't help ask. He nearly cringed when he saw Jack's face fall again. He really didn't want to have amnesia.

"You left with Jake to meet him" Jack answered growing more fearful as his face registered no recollection at all of what she was talking about.

"You brought Jake to meet me and he brought bagels and you said he was a friend from work." She was definitely ranting now hoping something would ring a bell "You called me your big sister and he pretended to believe you and then you remembered that you were supposed to meet Tom. Oh Alex," she exclaimed "You must remember something."

Alex thought back on everything that Jack had said but nothing was familiar. He wasn't even sure who Jake was. He was about to shake his head when he remembered that the only person who he knew whose name was Jake was Eagle. But he never used Eagle's real name and he was at a lost as to how he came to introduce him to Jack.

"Do you mean Eagle?" Alex asked carefully

Now it was Jack's turn to look confused. "What kind of name is that? No he said his name was Jake and he's met Tom too. He said he ran into you on the way home."

"Can you describe him?" Alex asked

"Um, he was tall with fair hair, greenish blue eyes and a handsome face. He was really fit too like an athlete."

Alex looked somewhat relieved "Oh that's definitely Eagle." Despite the look of confusion on her face he didn't elaborate.

He was quiet for a while wondering what Eagle was doing around here. Then after a small battle with sleep he asked "Does MI6 know?"

"Yes, the fact that you're at St. Dominic's alone says they know." Jack answered all the while wondering if she should tell him that it had been deliberate.

"I'm sorry I don't remember much Jack" Alex apologized sleepily "I hope it's not something serious because I don't want you to worry."

"Don't apologize Alex _none_ of this is you're fault. You hear me? You just sleep and get all the rest you can but don't ever for a second think that this is your fault."

Alex nodded, his eyes closed now with exhaustion. "Thanks for sticking around Jack." He mumbled

She kissed his forehead "What else can I do Alex? I'm all you've got left." She whispered and Alex nodded very sleepily. A second later he was completely asleep. Knowing that he was mostly okay now, Jack left to take the opportunity to clean up herself and get something to eat before coming back.

**Chapter 4**

Eagle put his cereal bowl and spoon in the sink still feeling hungry but ignoring it just as he heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" he yelled pretty sure it was his unit

"It's Wolf,"

"It's unlocked" Eagle answered coming into his common room.

"Why didn't you just say so from the start?" Snake asked

Eagle shrugged as they all came in and closed the door. Fox looked particularly pissed off. He grabbed a chair with the hand of his unbroken arm and sat down on it backwards. Wolf took up an intimidating stance behind him with his arms folded and Snake stood stiffly by the door. All eyes were on Eagle.

"What's this that I hear about Cub in a shady car crash?" Fox demanded

"And what is it that you couldn't talk about over the phone?" Wolf added

"Shut up will you." Eagle hissed "This place could be bugged now for all I know and even if it isn't I don't want the neighbors eavesdropping."

Wolf nodded understanding. "This is the low down." Eagle started "Do you all remember the assignment about a fortnight ago up at that old church?"

"Yeah, with that blasted platform." Fox responded sourly

Eagle looked at him piercingly "That was Alex's doing. He was on-"

"What are you saying?" Snake interrupted "That he dropped the platform or-"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. When I saw him yesterday I found out that we had all been on the same mission and he's the one who nearly dropped platform on you."

"Oh crap," Fox said quietly

"He was doing something for MI6 in Scorpia and we all know that what ever happened up there was a loss for them. Starting to see?"

"Kind of" Wolf responded "but keep going."

"The car that hit him yesterday was a black late model Mercedes and no one who saw what happened could mistake it for an accident. The light was red and as he was riding across on his bike, the car which was in the front row simply flew out and slammed into his right side. The car probably went from 0 to 40 in the six feet between it and Alex. Had he not been on his bike he would have been dead." Eagle looked at them meaningfully

"So you're saying that Scorpia did it intending that." Fox observed

"Yes," Eagle confirmed leaning back a little, "And Jones, that is Mrs. Jones, deputy head of Special Ops, pretty much confirmed it."

"How?" Snake asked

"She was trying to give me bullshit about an insider tip when I confronted her about the lack of protection. When I pointed out, based on what Alex had told me, that Scorpia could have easily pulled that off. She cut the crap. She said that Scorpia is actually their prime suspect but they don't have proof."

The men were silent as they digested this. "What I'm afraid of" Eagle continued "is that they'll find out that he survived and send someone to finish the job."

No one said anything as this was what was on there minds as well."

"And if MI6 knew everything you're telling us right now they should have anticipated this." Fox pointed out "and prevented it."

"Which simply means that they don't take his safety seriously enough." Wolf answered coldly

"If that woman said they were protecting him and this happened," Wolf continued "Then I have no faith in their brand of protection."

"Me neither." Fox responded

"My thoughts exactly," Eagle began again "Which is why I told her that until we saw better we would do what we could to protect him from another attack. Of course she refused but I can't see us not doing it. Up until I left St. Dominic's Hospital last night the only security they had in place were two guards outside the door."

Wolf hissed his teeth in annoyance

"I suppose we don't have a choice." He decided "At this rate its either we protect him as Eagle suggested or some fake doctor poison him in his sleep for all we know."

"Seems so" Fox agreed standing up "I wonder how the kid got into such a blasted mess anyway." He hissed his teeth "He's too young to be a friggin spy."

"What hospital did you say he was at?" Snake asked "We ought to pay him a visit. Speaking of, just how bad was it?"

Eagle sighed "He's at St. Dominic's and the doctors there he's in pretty bad shape. His right hand, arm and leg are broken not to mention several ribs on that side. Plus they suspect some brain damage because of a bleed in his brain."

"My God!" Fox exclaimed "it sounds like his whole right side is broken."

"Yeah" Eagle agreed pulling his hair out of his face. "He was in the ICU when I left."

"Does his guardian know the insides of the whole mess?" Wolf asked

"Yeah, she's actually pretty savvy to the whole thing. Alex introduced me to her just before the attack, and then the next time I see her it's in the waiting room of the OR. But she knows about his missions and that this was a result of one of them, revenge wise. I'm not sure she knows who's behind it though."

"We should go see him." Fox agreed with Snake

Snake nodded "I'd be willing to pay to find out exactly how did Cub get stuck in such a truck load of shit in the first place." He growled in exasperation

"Maybe we'll be able to find out something from him." Wolf suggested as they all filed out of the door of the flat.

"If he's awake." Eagle warned grabbing his keys.

When they had reached the recovery ward they spotted the guards stationed outside Alex's room.

"Do you think they're SAS?" Eagle asked

"Looks so," Fox answered "But you can't know for sure with out the beret."

The only resistance in the form of security that they encountered from the two men was to state there business, name, and to be pad checked for weapons. By the time they got into the room all the men were thoroughly disappointed by the measly protection.

Alex was the only one in the room since Jack had just left a little while ago.

He looked as bad as Eagle had described him except for his complexion which was more flushed that pallid. He was asleep as they had expected but he was shifting around so much it was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"What the hell is a kid doing in Scorpia?" Snake demanded angrily finding a chair

Wolf was watching Alex closely, concerned by his feverish symptoms and the lack of a doctor despite the fact that this was the ICU.

"I don't think he understood the consequences either because when he was talking to me about it he didn't seem the least bit worried." Eagle added

"Of course he wouldn't; he's just a kid." Fox responded noting Alex's age particularly

"Guys, doesn't this seem weird." Wolf voiced still watching Alex's increased discomfort "If this is intensive care then a nurse should be in here every few minutes right? Yet he's obviously got a fever and I don't see any nurses.

Fox felt Alex's cheek, since his forehead was bandaged, to confirm what Wolf thought.

"He's burning up." He exclaimed drawing back his hand

Snake glanced at the mass of medical equipment surrounding Alex's bed to see if any simply displayed his temperature. He found it to be 104° F. "Isn't that high enough to raise alarms?" he asked

Wolf pressed the nurse call button to his right. They waited thirty seconds and nothing happened. They all glanced at each other in a moment of silent communication before Eagle darted out of the room to find a nurse followed by Wolf who went to questions the guards to see if anybody else had been in the room. By the time Eagle came back with two nurses and a doctor, Wolf had found out that the only people admitted since the guards had been on duty were Mrs. Jones, Jack, Eagle, Dr. McKnight and three different nurses. Also no one had been in the room since Jack had left twenty minutes ago.

"You need to call your boss." Wolf finally responded in disgust ",because its either someone step up security around here or else we need to get the kid out of the #$% hospital because someone on the staff is trying to use negligence to finish what they started."

The higher ranked of the two soldiers nodded gravely although shamed facedly. "Call Jones over here. I realize now that Cub isn't going to make it under her care." Wolf repeated heading back to the room.

He was ushered back out of the room by his teammates.

"One of the nurses on duty kept filling in his chart to make it seem as though he was being attended to, obviously an imposter." Snake explained

"This can't work," Wolf growled "he's in the hospital damn it and he's not safe." He was about to continue when Mrs. Jones appeared.

"Just what the doctors ordered." Eagle announced "The ones from hell that is." They all glared at her.

"Is that the best you could do?" Fox demanded "He nearly died in there."

"We're already investigating how the nurse staff was infiltrated and it won't happen again." She tried to assure them in a firm voice but she looked more ashamed than anything.

"You must understand that it's in our best interest to keep Alex alive." She added

Fox snorted

"That's what I call tough love." Eagle agreed

"I wouldn't want to see how the non favorites get treated." Snake observed

"This will not happen again." She repeated with a hint of indignation in her voice

"You got that damn right." Wolf stated in a very irritated voice "Because as Eagle told you we're going to be watching over him until you get your act together. Or else at this rate he'll be dead by tonight and we don't want that."

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked coolly

"Until your people sort out some way to stop the attacks, we'll rotate him around us so we can keep an eye on him without him being in the same place for long." Wolf explained tersely "I think you should be able to come up with something in six days time right?"

Mrs. Jones put a peppermint in her mouth. "I'm sure you know that Scorpia isn't going to give up easily if at all." She said

"You think saving Alex is in your best interest." Snake suddenly snapped "Well let me tell you what's in your best interest. Your organization made this set up, of a kid preserving national security and sent him into places where he shouldn't be and gave him enemies he shouldn't have. I'd say it's in your best interest to clean up your friggin mess before you can't anymore. _Make_ them stop or else you're going to find yourself in hot water."

No one wondered whether Snake was making a threat because it was obvious that he was. Mrs. Jones held Snake's gaze without turning away. "You do what you think is best and so will we; hopefully our methods won't be counterproductive. Just remember that we're to know where he is at all times." And with that she left to finish checking over the situation.

"I don't think he should start at Eagle's place." Snake began as they went to sit in the waiting area. "You've been on the scene too much."

"True, it would be best to…" Eagle paused and watched wearily as a nurse walked by "to start afresh."

"Besides I don't think you could take care of him." Fox added

"What do you mean?" Eagle asked

"We have to get him out of the hospital" Fox explained "We're going to have to hassle with the doctors to get him out of here by at the latest tomorrow morning. I don't think you can handle him when he's at his worst like this."

Eagle nodded reluctantly

"I think," and Fox dropped his voice to a whisper so that the other men had to lean in. "he should start at Wolf's place. Your fiancée is a nurse right?"

Wolf nodded

"Well we don't want to give her any burden, because this is a burden, but he's a part of our team and we can't leave him to the hungry wolves like that." After Wolf gave him an odd look he added suddenly "No pun intended of course. But what I'm saying is that if she's willing she could help you with the first day or two when he would have still been here. Then he can move on from there."

"I know that Rachel will be willing." Wolf confirmed "Our biggest problem is convincing the doctors that he's safer in our care."

His teammates nodded glancing at Alex's room in consternation.

* * *

**Thanks Again and Enjoy. Good Night**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was aiming to go on a Thanksgiving posting spree. I hope three stories will suffice.**

**Read and Review **

* * *

"What do you mean no visitors?!" Jack asked in a very loud voice "I'm the only one he's got. Why can't I see him?"

"His room has been quarantined; no one except authorized personnel in or out." The hospital staff member answered "I'm very sorry"

Jack didn't know what to say for a moment before whispering an automatic thank you and hanging up the phone. She slumped against the wall sliding to a sitting position by the end table in the foyer dragging her hand through her tousled hair; all of this grief because MI6 couldn't take no for an answer; all of this pain and grief for the two of them because MI6 couldn't leave Alex alone to live his life. She got up off the floor with the intention of going up to her room to give Mrs. Jones a piece of her mind from the privacy of her room phone.

Then the doorbell rang. She paused on the stair case but didn't move to answer it. After a moment it rang again. She went back down the two steps she had climbed and opened the door. It was Tom.

"Oh hi Tom, come on in."

"I was wondering if we could go and see Alex; I haven't seen him awake since the accident."

Jack sighed and led him into the front room. "No Tom we can't because for some blasted reason, they've put him in quarantine so no one can see him, not even me."

Tom's mouth hung open for a second. "What do you mean quarantine?! He doesn't have anything contagious; he was in a car accident."

Jack came back from the kitchen with two cans of Coke, Alex's favorite. "Except that it wasn't an accident." She reminded him.

Tom nodded " I still don't see how that warrants quarantine. Do you know who could have done it Jack?"

Jack sipped her Coke "I don't know for sure but I have a pretty good idea."

"Scorpia?" he guessed

Jack nodded "He told you?"

"Yeah, I was there with him for a part. Heck I even helped him some it was when he came with me to Venice. Though you could hardly call it helping since I didn't know then."

Jack nodded for him to go on.

"After some goon had tried to drown him and he escaped, I couldn't help but question how he looked. And because he was so overwhelmed not to mention glad to be alive he told me every thing about his missions."

"And you believed him." It was a statement but Tom answered it as a question.

"Well yes, it made sense and I knew Alex wasn't the kind of guy to make up stuff. He meant what he said." Tom paused for a moment "and you can tell he had been dieing to tell someone too.

Jack nodded "I was the only other person who knew and he either couldn't or refused to talk to me about it. But I know about Scorpia because they're so much worse. I understand that the person who killed Ian worked for them and that they killed Alex's parents too." Jack shook her head in frustration "They're a vengeful set and they were important enough for MI6 to tell me what's going on; they don't usually do that. I'm almost sure it's Scorpia."

"I didn't know they were that bad." Tom answered "But I know they're powerful."

"That's for sure," Jack agreed "They have the resources to do what ever they want."

"Boy he sure is mixed in it all with the big guys." Tom observed "How did it all go so wrong? I mean why didn't he just say no? Did he need the money or something?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed "He's never even gotten a check from them. They forced him into it and it's as if we can't get away from it now. It's always "if he doesn't do it then so many people are going to die that he has to."

Tom stared at her for a minute. "You mean they give you all the impression that if he doesn't do it then there's no one else who can; no grown ups?"

"In his situations yes, they even sent him to the CIA once for that same reason."

Tom shook his head in disgust "Man that's dirty."

"And now that he'd made them mad, these Scorpia people aren't going to give up are they?" Tom asked suddenly

Jack shook her head "Not until he's dead." She whispered

"I bet something happened at the hospital." Tom concluded getting up from the sofa "Either they had to step up security or…worse." He trailed off pacing around the room a little. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I left this morning at about seven thirty after he woke up and spoke to me a little." Jack decided to keep his amnesia to herself.

"Did anyone else visit him before that?"

"No, I was there all night. If anyone else saw him it was after I left."

The doorbell rang.

"Maybe Jake did." Tom suggested eyeing the door.

"Maybe" Jack answered going to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"Friends of Alex." Tom heard the voice of Elaine say. "We heard he was hurt." Jack glanced back at Tom who nodded. She opened the door to see Elaine and Jason on the step.

"Hello Ms. Starbright, I'm Elaine Campbell and this is Jason Blackwell from school." Jack ushered them in and closed the door.

"Tom Harris told us that Alex was hit by a car yesterday why he was absent again. We just wanted to give you our condolence." Elaine explained. She was a pretty girl of medium height with long golden blonde hair and a soft round face. But her bright green eyes were hard as though she had a task she was dead set on completing.

Jason was considerably taller, about as tall as Jack. His clear gray eyes were deep set and sharp among his faintly Arabian features, contrasted highly with his jet black hair and they also seemed to be determined. When he spotted Tom coming out of the living room his expression changed from quietly polite to exasperated.

"Oh there you are." he said testily "What are you doing here?"

Jack glanced from one child to the other wearily. " Is this about Alex or not because I'm really not in the mood as you may imagine."

"This is about Alex ma'am." Jason answered "We didn't know him very well but we're kind of worried about him. It's not unusual that he's disappeared again but what is, is how Tom is treating it. We just asked him a question, being neighborly, and he acts as though I'm forcing him to reveal national secrets."

Tom coughed but said nothing.

"What's more" Elaine took over glancing at Tom "Is that when I asked him what hospital Alex was being treated at, he said he couldn't say. I wanted to see him so I tried finding him myself but no hospital around here has an Alex Rider registered in their system."

Jack led them into the living room. "Well you're certainly persistent." She observed "No one ever cared that much."

Tom took up a silent broody stance in the doorway to see how everything would go.

"Ma'am we just want to know what's with him. Alex always seemed like an okay guy until his uncle died. Ever since then he's been a mystery, a strange one at that." Jason insisted.

"And Tom makes it sound as though he's a part of some sort of conspiracy." Elaine added

Jack sighed, "What exactly did you tell them Tom?" She asked

Tom recounted the conversation they'd had, reluctantly including Jason's questioning and the way he had responded.

Jack pulled her hair out of her face sighing again. "This secret is too big to keep anymore. But I can't know who is trust worthy or not or even if Alex would want me to say anything." She thought out loud "I just don't know anymore."

"I don't think he would mind Jack, besides we can't send them away with nothing. I had no intention of revealing or suggesting anything but I had no idea that he would ask that. I couldn't fully well answer at the time. "

"I understand Tom but we have to be more careful." she turned to the other two "Sit down you two."

They both sat with out question wondering what the hell had they gotten themselves into but excited nonetheless.

"My biggest question and concern with the two of you is whether or not you're trust worthy. I mean can you keep an overwhelming and dangerous secret. I don't want you to rush and answer because as you can see it's not easy. You can't give people hints, make jokes about it, or anything of the sort. Trust me when I say it's not easy to keep from slipping up. Alex himself did, telling Tom and he has unintentionally given you all hints as well so I want you two to really think about it." Jack explained seriously. She knew she had their undivided attention by the way they were looking at her and she didn't intend to lose any opportunity to impress the importance of keeping this secret upon them.

"If you say yes and then mess up it could mean death for Alex because the wrong people could find out." By the time Jack had concluded her speech Jason and Elaine already felt overwhelmed. It sounded as though Alex had a very dangerous and shadowy aspect of his life hidden from most everyone he knew, very different from what everyone at school thought. It sounded dangerous, but to be trusted with that sort of important information, becoming a part of a little group who knew better than the everyday monotony of school life, who were more mature than that, was worth it.

After a full minute in which the room was silent Jason finally said "You can trust us." with all the conviction of someone who understood the gravity of the situation. Elaine nodded in agreement.

Jack gave them an intense look before nodding "I really hope I'm not making a mistake." she said quietly and then she began. "The reason why you couldn't find him is because he's admitted to St. Dominic's Hospital. It's a private hospital for the privileged, the military and people from the government. I've just been barred from visiting him and Tom and I think that its an extra security measure that MI6 have put in place to keep him safe." Jack droned on ignoring their astonished looks.

"The reason why he needs to be protected is because the car accident that Tom witnessed was an attempt to take his life by the same people who killed his uncle Ian."

"But wasn't Ian killed in a car acci-" Elaine began but she soon trailed off realizing the irony of what she was about to say.

Tom answered her unasked question anyway. "According to Alex who went to the junkyard himself for proof, Ian's car did crash _after _it was riddled with bullets, so he didn't die from the crash itself."

"So why did these guys want to kill Ian anyway?" Jason asked cautiously

"Because he was a spy and they needed him gone. "Jack explained "and now the same people are trying to get rid of his nephew too."

"Just because they can?" Jason exclaimed indignantly "Just because they've got a beef with his uncle?"

"That may be part of it but its really because Alex has been spying on them too and because he messed up their plans and lived to tell the tale they want him dead as well."

"Are you trying to say that Alex is a spy for the government?" Elaine asked skeptically

Jack stilled seemed uncertain even after she had come this far but she continued. "Yes, when Ian had died he hadn't exactly finished the mission. MI6 thought sending a kid undercover to finish the job would fool the enemy into thinking they were off the radar. They tested Alex and being satisfied they forced him to join."

Tom interrupted with a sudden revelation. "Jake must be one of the soldiers he trained with!" He exclaimed

Jack stared at him in confusion

"He said he wasn't a spy but that their paths sometimes cross; he must be one of the SAS men who Alex trained with before going to Sayle Enterprises." Tom explained

Realization dawned on Jack's face. "So Eagle must be his code name and that would explain why he called Alex 'Cub'." She mumbled to herself but although the others heard they didn't comment. After a moment she continued her narration.

"Anyway, although he didn't want to, they made him do it and since I'm not his legal guardian I had no say."

"That was his first mission." Tom took over "this is his fifth."

"And if MI6 doesn't do something about it these people-" Jack was interrupted by the bell again.

"Who is it this time?" she wondered irritably, heading to the door again but before she could repeat her question to the door she got her answer.

"It's Jake." She instantly brightened knowing he would have news.

"Come in," she opened the door and led him into the kitchen. Tom tried to hear what was said but a second later they went into the back room and closed the door.

He turned to Elaine and Jason. "Don't leave this room." He instructed them "He'll probably get mad if he finds out that you know and he's an SAS soldier." With that he left to see what could he over hear knowing that knowing that being in the SAS Eagle would probably be more discipline than violent but he said it anyway and his classmates obeyed not because of what he'd said but because they had so much to think about.

"It just seems so unreal." Elaine was the first to speak "I mean a fourteen year old working for MI6 spy on people; it sounds like stuff in books."

"Yet it makes sense," Jason countered "Where could he have been going to come back with all those bruises-we see them in the gym room- and official excuses. Official excuses that are verifiable yet don't add up. Plus how do you explain the car hitting him?"

"It could have been hit and run." Elaine answered still skeptical "Maybe Tom just thought it was deliberate."

"I don't think so. What about him being in St. Dominic's hospital. We know his uncle was no movie star and if he was in the military that doesn't mean his nephew would go to the same place. He must have direct ties in the government to go there automatically." Jason reasoned "Maybe he isn't a fully fledged spy but he's definitely a part of something big and apparently dangerous."

"Well yeah that's for sure. There's evidence of that. That's why most people think he's in a gang. I just don't think its right to use a kid like that; that's why I'm not sure if it's true."

"Who said the government only does what's right Elaine? This is important and we need to be opened minded. Besides even if we didn't believe we still can't tell we're sworn to secrecy."

"I didn't take any oaths." Elaine stated blandly

Jason felt a sort of terror in his chest that he hadn't felt before since he'd never had the opportunity to keep a secret this big. For a second he thought he had made a grave mistake in bringing Elaine with him to see Tom in the lunch canteen that day.

When Elaine saw the look on his face she laughed nervously. "I was joking you know?" Jason didn't seem entirely relieved.

"You didn't actually think I was going to tell anyone did you?"

"I don't know Elaine. You scared me there and I don't really know you."

Elaine looked surprised and hurt "I'm sorry Jason. I was really only stating that she didn't make us swear. But I would never tell."

"Okay," Jason eventually softened. A few seconds later Jack and Tom returned and they looked depressed.

Jack flopped into the sofa close to tears. "There was an attack at the hospital. The nursing staff was infiltrated and the traitor tried to kill him." She dragged her hands down her face and through her hair in a desperate attempt to not break down crying. "Jake just told me that he's going to be moved from the whole hospital altogether but I'm not allowed to tell a soul where he's going. One thing for sure is that its not another hospital and since he's still in severe condition that could be very bad." Despite her best efforts she started to cry anyway "No matter where he goes…" her voice was strained with emotion "There's a very, very real possibility that he could die. And…and I might not even be there with him." She sniffled wiping her eyes as Tom went to fetch her a tissue. "It's just so wrong." She whispered

Elaine went over to her and hugged her. "No matter what happens we'll be here for you Ms. Starbright." She said "We're all in this now."

Jack wiped her eyes again "Thank you and please call me Jack." She stood up "You should head home. I don't want your parents to ask awkward questions."

"Right." The three children got ready to leave

"Not a word." Jack whispered fiercely as they were leaving and each of them gave her a very sincere nod.

After they were all gone, Jack went to bed feeling the lowest she had ever felt in a long time.

**

* * *

**

**Happy Thanksgiving**


	5. Chapter 5

****

So sorry for leaving this thing to rot on my flash drive. Really I ought to be posting this like every few days until its finish seeing that the whole things is done but I keep forgetting that its even there.

**So anyway if you aren't too mad go ahead and Read & Review. I'll probably post the next chapter this Friday night.**

* * *

"He isn't as severe as you made him seem." Wolf's fiancée commented as he brought Alex into the sitting room of their house. Alex was asleep but he looked much better than he had the day before and he seemed as though he could wake up at any moment and start fussing about being carried.

After Wolf laid him down on the couch he said, "Well he has improved since last night. But I was supposed to make the situation seem worse than it was so I could know for sure if you could handle it."

Rachel nodded reading through the file they had been given depicting his course of treatment for the two days he would be with them. She eventually sighed, but not because it was going to be hard; she liked her work, helping people was what she loved to do and the fact that it would be for Saturday and Sunday meant that she wasn't terribly inconvenienced either. No, she sighed because the child should not have had to be transferred from the hospital where he would have had optimum care in the first place and definitely not for a lack of security. But she didn't say anything about it because Ryand had made it clear that he didn't want to talk about it.

Once the medical personnel had given Alex an okay and left, Rachel decided to take this opportunity to study her temporary charge before he awoke.

He was lying on his back slightly inclined and his breathing was easy and deep despite his broken ribs meaning he was on moderate to heavy painkillers.

The bandage around his head was tight enough to show a good size nut around his right temple where his head had hit the pavement and his right cheek was still bruised and tender to the touch. But otherwise his face was a healthy color and he seemed comfortable. So Rachel left him and went to talk to Wolf in the kitchen.

When Alex came to, he didn't feel nearly as weak and tired as he had the last time he'd woken up except for a slight aching of his head. He was also beginning to remember other things from that day in addition to what Jack had told him. But the hour or so leading up to the crash was still an empty chasm.

But now he had a new source of confusion in the form of frighteningly strange surroundings. For the second time in so many hours he was in a place that he had no recollection of coming to and unlike the hospital where it was fairly easy to figure out that that's what it was, he had no idea whatsoever of where he was now. He looked around the room trying to gather some idea as to why he was here or where here was.

From the look of the room it seemed to be someone's living room that they had either just moved into or were soon going to move out of because there were labeled boxes scattered around the room. The rest of the room was normal. On the wall adjacent to him between an end table with mail on it and a fake tree, was a doorway leading to a hall from which Alex heard voices.

He listened, straining his ears to hear what they were saying. It was fairly obvious that it was a man and a woman from the sound of their voices but what they were saying was seemingly unrelated bits and words. "then…couldn't…hospital…. good thing…from them...her." Alex stopped listening. He looked to the rest of the room to find a way to escape. The mid morning light shining through the bay windows on the opposite wall illuminated the otherwise dark room and Alex began to see potential instruments in an escapade. What was being said in the room beyond didn't make Alex feel in the least bit confident in his surroundings.

Not knowing what was really going on was frustrating to say the least and downright dangerous otherwise. Jack had said that he'd been hit by a car crossing the road but Alex knew that he was always careful. The only way he could have been hit was if he hadn't seen, heard or otherwise had any warning that it was coming and Alex knew that he wasn't that easy to surprise. That meant that there was the possibility that this had been deliberate. If that was the case he wasn't going to stick around to find out if these people were for or against him. He needed to escape before they found out that he was awake.

He sat up gingerly, pausing as his head started pounding more aggressively. He ignored it and slowly scooted over to the end of the sofa that was closest to the side yard window that was about 8 feet away on the adjacent wall.

He knew that if he could get to that window and out then he could probably hide and gather some strength before he was found;his captors wouldn't be expecting him to have been able to move.

After a few seconds observation, he noticed an umbrella stand with two umbrellas in it back at the other end of the sofa. Taking these he was able to use them as makeshift crutches but it was insanely difficult with only one functional arm and leg. If one of the umbrellas slipped out from underneath his arms the resulting fall and following pain would serve to alert them anyway. But he managed to get over to the window without incident.

Opening the window and getting onto the windowsill were fairly easy but once he had swung his feet outside and closed the curtain behind him a wave of dizziness over came him. He wavered a little bit on the sill as he heard footsteps coming toward the room he had just vacated. Without further deliberation he let himself fall the 4 feet to the ground below. Although he tried to dissipate the force of the fall by rolling on contact, his casted foot took a lot of the force and the pain that ran up his leg nearly caused him to scream.

He feel his body protesting and he knew that his escapade was coming to an end. The only reason he had been able to do any of this was because of the pain meds that his blood stream was saturated with but the widespread aches he was beginning to feel were telling him that the meds were wearing off and he probably wouldn't be able to move when they did.

He quickly scooted out of view of the window in case the woman he'd heard decided to look out of the open window. He rolled over to a very small hedge and tried his best to hide behind it then he listened.

"I can't believe we let him out from under our noses!" the man shouted sounding faintly familiar.

"Just look around and calm down. Maybe he's still in the area." The woman answered

Suddenly Alex heard footsteps running toward the section of the yard where he was hiding.

"Call Eagle and tell him we have a worse case scenario in play and need help!" the man shout close to him and Alex suddenly recognized the voice as Wolf's. All of a sudden, what Jack had told him about Eagle being involved came back into his mind. Perhaps the rest of K-unit was too.

This served to confuse him even more but he did know that he was safe.

Using his healthy hand Alex dragged himself out from the shrubbery and then since Wolf's back was turned to him, he called out questioningly "Wolf?"

Wolf whorled around in astonishment and it took him about five seconds, between the open window and Alex's exhausted but unharmed appearance, to realize that he had been trying to escape.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wolf came up to him, his worry instantly turned to fury. He took in Alex's drawn and pale face, his dirty casts and the fact that he seemed to be having some trouble breathing. Before Alex could explain himself he continued shouting "How the hell are we supposed to keep you safe when the first thing you do when you open your eyes is try to kill yourself. I step out of the room for a minute! and you jump out of a window! I could send you back to that second rate hospital we saved you from and save you the trouble you know. Is that what you want?"

"I'm thinking about it." Alex answered indignantly. He didn't _know_ what was going on and surely Wolf knew that and could understand why he would do something like this.

Was it so hard to imagine what he would do if he woke up in a strange house having no idea what was going on with him in the first place.

"But I'm not really sure," Alex continued miserably "Since I don't know what you saved me from."

"Don't start with your sarcasm Alex; you could have hurt yourself worse than you already are." Wolf countered harshly "I don't see why you would pull something like that anyway." He made a motion to carry him back to the house but Alex waved his arms away and scooted back to the wall of the house angrily

"For your information" he yelled indignantly "The only reason I'm not wondering what the hell am I doing half wrapped in white is because Jack told me that I was hit by a car, emphasis on _told_. I have not the slightest idea why I'm here instead of in a hospital or where Jack is or anything else for that matter. I don't remember!"

Alex felt his throat growing raw so he toned down his voice a little ignoring the curious look on Wolf's face as he listened.

"So I have to assume- since it's not uncommon in my line of work-that someone is trying to kill me. If I'm in a strange house with strange voices down the hall and I don't know what the hell I'm doing there shouldn't I try to escape if only so that I don't have to find out the hard way?" He coughed again thoroughly frustrated by Wolf's lack of understanding and his own ignorance of the situation.

"It wouldn't be so hard to see if you weren't such a jerk when it comes to listening to people." Alex was again interrupted by a coughing fit, one that didn't subsided immediately. Wolf could plainly see that he was in pain by the look on his face. Before Alex could protest again Wolf picked him up to carry him back to the house. He didn't comment on what Alex had told him but he definitely didn't accuse him any further either.

"I didn't ask for your help you know, I've-" Alex continued not realizing that Wolf had acknowledged the misunderstanding.

"Be quiet Alex, we'll sort it out inside just shut up right now will you."

Alex gave Wolf an evil glare but really didn't have the strength to fuss any further so he laid still and quiet, closing his eyes to try and ease the now monstrous pounding of his head and the various pains all over his body.

As they approached the house Wolf quietly asked "Do you really remember nothing?" a hint of worry had crept back into his voice.

"Nothing after lunch break that day." Alex answered brusquely

At that moment Rachel came out of the house running towards them down the steps of the house, when she saw Wolf bringing Alex back she stopped short.

"Is he okay?"

"Mostly," Wolf answered simply

"Well?" she questioned further.

"It's not an emergency so I'll explain inside." He answered giving Alex an extremely annoyed look although Alex didn't see it.

When they got inside Wolf put him on the same sofa "Stay put and don't move else I'll make you regret it more than you already do." Rachel was confused to say the least especially since she thought the boy was asleep but she said nothing. "If something happens call for help," Wolf continued "DON'T take it upon yourself to dangle out of a window." His tone had lost most of its bite but he was still very ticked off about what Alex had done.

Alex gave him a very slight nod to which he replied "Good." Then he motioned for Rachel to follow him into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we deal with him first I mean he's a mess and-"

"He can wait for now." Wolf cut her off leading her from the room eager to set things straight.

Alex listened in on the conversation for a while realizing that Wolf was partially telling Rachel about his unique situation and it occurred to him that Rachel must be Wolf's wife. For a moment he spitefully thought up the notion that Wolf was too mean to have a wife. But he quickly dismissed the thought as unfair and childish. Just because Wolf was mean to him didn't mean he was a mean person to his wife. Besides although Wolf had jumped to conclusions, his reasons for getting angry were legitimate.

After a while Alex got tired of listening and began drifting in and out of sleep. By the time Rachel and Wolf returned he was cold, in considerable pain and the only thing keeping him awake was his hunger. In short he was very miserable and uncomfortable, he concluded that Wolf had deliberately done that to him.

"Are you still awake Cub?" Wolf asked and Alex was glad to have Wolf slip back into using his codename. It sort of meant that he wasn't quite so mad at him anymore.

"Yes" he answered without opening his eyes.

"Okay then listen, Rachel here is going to fix you up and then you'll eat. I don't want you to give her a hard time; she's a certified nurse and my fiancée, if you make trouble for her you're not going to like it. She didn't have to say yes to this when I asked her so she's really doing this out of the kindness of her heart. I'm sure you can appreciate that." Alex nodded tiredly but sincerely, looking from Wolf to Rachel who had a kind but neutral expression.

"One last thing," Wolf continued "If she asks you anything, answer. Your antics forced me to tell her about you." He was interrupted by a loud rapid knocking at the door. "But she's trustworthy." He added as he left to answer it.

Alex didn't know what to make of Rachel's expression now that Wolf was gone as she studied him. It seemed to be a mixture of curiosity, annoyance, concern and amusement all at once.

When she spoke to him though, her voice registered concern and a little displeasure.

"So where did you hit when you fell from the window?"

"My feet took most of the force."

Her face softened "Let me see it."

As Rachel tended to Alex's various injuries-redressing what need to be redressed and making sure nothing had come out of place- Alex began to calm down somewhat. He was beginning to understand what was going on by listening to K-unit who were talking rather loudly. He eventually found out that Scorpia was responsible for what had happened to him and the revelation greatly annoyed him. When would Scorpia get out of his life? Everything bad seemed to stem from them.

It scared him too because if he had the same kind of luck as the rest of his family then he was soon going to be dead too.

Suddenly he felt a sharp shooting pain in his right ankle as Rachel examined his casted leg. He yelped and pulled it away but for some reason Rachel gave him a stern almost displeased look.

"Do you like sports?" She suddenly asked

"Yes," he answered cautiously

"If you were thinking of becoming a pro then you could very well ruin your career before it starts if you keep this up." Alex felt a prick of indignation but he held his tongue.

"Your leg was broken in four different places one of which was your growth line; its what cause that leg to get longer as you grow. If you pull another stunt like that or get into the habit of putting premature stress on that leg it could stop growing. Since I'm pretty sure that you're just starting your growth spurt then you could very well end up with one leg considerably shorter than the other."

By the expression on his face she could tell that he was at least mildly concerned.

"I understand your reasons for what you did but if there's a next time try and think it through to avoid unnecessary detriment to yourself first okay?"

Alex knew that there was good sense in her words and he really didn't want a hanging leg.

"I will."

"Good, now I suppose you're hungry right?"

Alex was grateful for her hospitality "Anything that's filling would be great."

She nodded getting up from her stool by the sofa.

"Thanks a lot." Alex added sincerely

"I'm glad I can help. I'll be back in a few with something for you."

Not long after she'd left Wolf came in with the rest of his unit, but before any of them could say anything Alex demanded to know what was going on.

"I'm sure Wolf has already told you have amnesia." He annonced "Please explain what's going on." he said

"Hopefully that's the only thing wrong." Eagle answered "Who knows what kind of person you could have morphed into if it were worse."

"He means we're glad you're mostly okay." Fox corrected

"Thanks"

"Well as you probably heard from Wolf's loud mouth, Scorpia is the one who's behind everything." Eagle began as everyone found a seat.

It took two hours, counting lunch, to get everyone's questions answered and it only stopped then because Rachel insisted that the patient needed to rest so he could heal and Alex did not object. He was exausted, already drifting in and out of consciousness between questions. But before he actually went to sleep he insisted that he ask one more. Slightly propping up himself to stay awake he asked "When will I be able to see Jack? I know she must be worried."

"She is" Eagle confirmed "but it isn't safe for her to simply visit."

"One of us will bring her to see you for a short while just before we move you again." Wolf explained "Hopefully MI6 will be able to sort out this crap soon because I know we won't be able to hold them off for long and if we don't well…"

"Then someone's going to draw a big red X on Alex Rider." Alex finished seriously "I get it." He shrugged "But I also appreciate everything you all are doing for me. I know you didn't have to and as corny as this sounds I really do feel safe around you guys."

"We won't let you down Cub." Snake answered

Rachel glanced at the four men with a pained expression from the doorway . After telling Alex to get some sleep she hung around to make sure the men actually left him alone. Consequently she heard the rest of the conversation. "I suppose this is one of those times when I'm supposed to mind my own business." She said "But I _know_ this isn't right."

The men didn't know what to say so they remained silent and Rachel left. But for a while afterwards the men were quietly contemplative before going their separate ways.

**

* * *

**

There you go. Hope you enjoyed. For those of you who are looking for an For Better Or For Worse update its on the way. I can't give a definite date but its now on my primary list for updates.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 7**

The next day Alex slept for most of it. At first Wolf thought that something was wrong when Alex still hadn't budged at 1:00pm after going to bed at 9:00 the night before, but Rachel explained that his body was working overtime to fix the damages so he needed the rest. So Wolf let him be. When Alex did finally get up it was just in time to have supper and see Jack.

"Eagle is on his way to pick up Jack so you can see her." Wolf explained after they'd ate as he carried Alex back to the room he had first tried to escape from. Alex of course hated being carried but with his right hand and arm in a cast he couldn't operate crutches or a wheelchair with any degree of efficiency yet. Technically he wasn't even supposed to be in one until the doctors gave him the okay to move around.

"After that you're going to Fox's place" he continued "You should know that he has two daughters, 4 and 9 I think and I'm not sure he explained you being there to them."

"I hope they're not Fiona Friends." Alex wondered out loud

"What?" Wolf asked completely confused

"A stuck up bitch that I had to deal with when I was undercover with a family once." Alex explained

"No, Kyle isn't the kind of man to raise girls like that."

"Lets hope so, I ended up shooting Fiona in the leg with a stun dart to shut up her up."

Wolf's eyes widened slightly

"Not that I would do that of course." Alex added quickly "But they may blow my cover."

Wolf nodded "Well you'd better get along with them. MI6 says that their trying to work out a deal with Scorpia; your life spared in exchange for something else but they aren't cooperating; you may have to do this for a while yet."

"Well of course they wouldn't." Alex answered annoyed "If ever there was a two legged bitch it was Julia Rothman. She had my parents killed because my dad married my mom instead of her. If she were still alive she'd hate me like poison and since her cohorts are just like her MI6 is going to be hard pressed to find something they'd rather more than my life." Alex continued miserably "I thought they could do something better."

"Aren't you overreacting Cub. You know, exaggerating. Why would a set of people like Scorpia get blindsided by the life of a child? Surely you're not that important."

Wolf reasoned his skepticism evident.

Alex frowned "I feel so loved." He scoffed now in a very bad mood "I'm not exaggerating. The fact that I'm a child makes it worse. I messed up their plans by myself so they lost their client and a whole lot of money with him. To make matters worse I accidentally killed their director, Rothman, not to mention gave them a bad rep." He sighed angrily "I don't think I'm exaggerating. I just don't know why I didn't see all this before so I could have been more careful."

"I see" Wolf responded darkly "Well they may have to go to extreme measures but MI6 is _going_ to make sure they leave you alone." and he said it with the sort of finality that meant that the argument was over. "So don't worry."

Wolf left him after that and a few minutes later Eagle arrived with Jack. Although Alex was still in a dark mood, he perked up himself for her sake.

When Eagle brought her into the sitting room where she saw Alex sitting up by the window looking almost well, her face fairly lit up with a brilliant smile. The next second Alex found himself the victim of a size-able hug that left him felling slightly embarrassed but much loved.

Eagle smiled from the doorway as Jack continually asked Alex if he was okay, checking over him herself to affirm his claims of relatively good health.

"A real overbearing big sis huh Cub?" he teased

"She's good to me." Alex answered noticing how tired she looked "What can I say?"

Eagle nodded, uncommonly touched by the scene. Maybe it was seeing Cub reunited with the only sort of family he had left or seeing Jack able to calm her worry. Or maybe it was because he didn't have a significant woman to worry about him or to come home to yet. His previous girlfriends hadn't worked out well at all.

Which ever it was he was glad to see them together again. So he backed out of the room to give them a bit of privacy until it was time to take Jack back home again.

"I was so worried about you, Jake told me that you had still been in severe condition when the doctors agreed to move you and I wasn't sure you would be getting the kind of care that you needed." Jack sighed heavily "This job that you have is getting to me and I'm not even doing the work." She ruffled his hair pulling it out of his face ever mindful of the bandage around his head. "One of these days you're not going to be so lucky."

"Are you trying to depress me?" he asked in a joking tone but he was actually partially serious. "Cause its working."

Jack smiled sadly "I don't want to depress you Alex but this is becoming too much. You've got to think about where this is going. Don't you want a future? You can't spend the rest of your possibly short life running from killers and I refuse to grow old and gray worrying about you instead of enjoying the good moments."

Alex nodded "I know."

Jack sat quietly savoring the fact that he was indeed okay before she asked "So are you being treated well?" she seemed a bit on edge.

"Of course," he answered firmly "Wolf's fiancée is a nurse so she's been helping me."

"You mean Rachel?" Jack asked "Jake introduced me to her and the rest of the unit. She seems like a nice person."

Alex nodded "And she knows about my big secret now too. But Wolf says she's trustworthy." He studied the pattern on the sofa

"Speaking of secrets" Jack bit her lip nervously "There are two other people that know now as well."

Alex's head shot up but he instantly regretted the movement as his neck began to ache.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked frantically as he winced and groaned

"Yeah you just startled me," he answered cautiously "So who's been initiated into the secret sect of the spy?'

Jack suddenly wasn't sure of whether his joking tone was a sign of his displeasure or his indifference.

"Do you know of Jason Blackwell and Elaine Campbell from school?" she asked

"Jason and I used to hang out but I don't know Elaine."

"Well they were especially curious as to why you had disappeared again. Tom told them you had been hit by a car but-" she paused for a second so Alex interrupted "But they didn't believe him right? Everybody thinks I'm some sort of psychotic shady character who's-" Jack cut him off after hearing enough "No it was nothing like that. They actually had wanted details that Tom couldn't give so they got suspicious. Later they apparently looked you up at the hospitals in the area but they didn't find you."

"Since of course they didn't think to look at St. Dominic's." Alex inferred slightly intrigued

"Right, the two of them turned up at the house Friday evening just after Tom and I had been talking about what's going on and it was safer to tell them then than to let them look for the truth elsewhere. We're sure they're trust worthy and they really do seem to care. Especially Jason, he came to see me yesterday evening wondering if there was anything he could do and he said to let you know that he looked forward to seeing you when this was all sorted out."

Alex was quiet for a little while "They truly understand how hard and important it is to keep?" He asked quietly

"They understand that if nothing else. Even I think I might have been a little too harsh but I needed to make sure they got the point."

"Well, sometimes I wish I could share it with someone else. It can be such a burden sometimes. So as long as they don't reveal anything I'm fine with it."

There was a light knocking on the doorpost and Snake, Fox and Eagle came in. "Sorry but times up." Eagle informed them gently. "We've got to move him now."

"I understand." Jack picked up her hand bag and hugged Alex again. "Its good to know that there are people you can trust, who can help you, isn't it?" she asked as she pulled away.

"You have no idea." He answered earnestly

After an exchange of thank yous, good byes and other sincere pleasantries, Alex found himself in the backseat of Fox's truck with Snake and Fox upfront on their way to his next temporary home. The motion of the car was lulling him to sleep but he refused to let his eyelids close, since as far as he was concerned that was all he'd done today. He decided to find out more about where he was going.

"So Fox," he began "Wolf told me that you have two daughters."

Fox nodded "Callista and Deanna, and things will go fine for you if you leave them be which you most likely will since they're only 4 and 9 respectively."

"Well no problem there." Alex answered.

"But the question is will they bother you." Snake pointed out in his quiet way.

Alex paused for a second "Well will they?" he asked.

"That remains to be seen". Fox answered. "I understand that Callista is nervous around strangers. But Deanna has no qualms about asking questions despite how much we've taught her to respect people's privacy. She's inquisitive and that's what I'm worried about."

"Well then I'll just make myself as repulsive as possible." Alex decided.

Snake laughed out loud and Fox shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. "I doubt that will work but we'll see." he said.

…………………………..

The next day Alex awoke to the sound of a bell chiming 12:00pm. Frustrated with himself for sleeping so late again he tried getting up rather quickly and strained his bruised ribs again. He yelped in pain and fell back on the bed with a quiet curse. To his surprise Fox's chuckle floated over to him from some where else in the mostly bare room.

Alex got up more slowly and examined his surroundings. It was a small spare room with one window in the far corner of the room opposite the bed he was in and next to the window was a desk and chair on which Fox sat, watching him with an amused expression on his face.

"You need to give yourself a break kid;" he continued "you're not going to heal in a day."

Alex frowned at him. "It is that much fun watching me sleep or are you that boring?" he asked irritably but Fox ignored the tone of his voice and got down to business.

"Earlier today Wolf informed us that Eagle was being followed this morning and no matter where he went, the person was able to track him.

We think someone has bugged him but we don't know who or how. Later when he was taking the Tubeto try and shakethe follower, a man bumped into him in the jostle- we know now that it was another tracker- and according to Eagle he said something as he passed and I quote, 'No good comes of hording the kid only bad' and that's it. Obviously Scorpia is on to what were doing." Fox studied Alex's serious but not frightened expression.

"Of course we believe him." Fox continued after a moment's pause "so we've stepped up security which includes one of us being with you at all time wearing Kevlar even while you sleep."

Alex nodded apologetically as he listening gravely.

"We have notified MI6 so they've stepped up negotiations as well but they're also suggesting a complete identity change with a faked death instead" Fox shook his head sadly "I hardly think you want that but it's your choice. For now, we told them to keep trying to work out a deal but apparently Blunt is reluctant to pay up.

"Yeah he always was a miser," Alex remarked wryly "spare no human expense but save on as much gold and prestige as you can."

"Oh really" Fox asked knowingly "sounds like him. He's been head of that department for a while now but the problem with change in politics is that you never can tell whether its for better or worse."

Alex nodded trying to get out of the bed again. He tentatively swung his pajamaed legs out from under the sheet and tried his weight on them. Of course his uninjured foot held up fine but the large hunk in the right leg of his pants would take no weight and Alex realized that he really had set himself back when he had tried to walk that first day at Wolf's house. What Rachel had warned him of floated back into his mind but he pushed it aside. Fox just watched quietly until Alex had come to his conclusion.

"Are you hungry?" he then asked

"Why not," Alex answered in a very sour mood "Feast today because you tomorrow you die."

"Well I don't know about a feast but I do have some hamburgers." Fox humored him "Maybe some French fries on the side will suffice." He answered getting up.

Alex gave him a surprised look before he smiled slightly, a crooked grin that indicating that he wasn't as depressed as he seemed to be. "Thanks, that sounds good."

Fox came over to stand next to the bed. "Would you rather ride on my back?"

"Than what?" Alex asked carefully

"Than me carry you bridal style like we've been doing, because walking is out of the question."

"Former thank you."

"Come on then," Fox stooped down by the side of the bed and helped Alex unto his back. Once Alex had his arms tightly wrapped around Fox's neck he said, "Go ahead,"

When Alex was comfortably sitting in a chair at the kitchen table, Fox got to work making them two burgers. After watching him for a moment Alex commented "What is it that gives me the impression that you guys can't cook? You seem to be doing alright but if circumstances were different and you tried to offer me a home cooked meal by yours truly I would have declined every time."

Fox laughed "I don't know maybe it's the 'men can't cook' stereotype but I know you're smarter than that." He put a griddle on the fire with a little oil on high heat. " But just so you know, I don't have to depend on anyone to eat good."

"I'll know for sure when I taste the burger." Alex replied good-naturedly

"That you will," Fox replied throwing the beef patties onto the hot griddle.

After a comfortable silence between them Fox said, "You should know, that because of what happened, you're only going to be staying here today before moving on. I can't afford to put Sophia and the girls in danger you see." He explained

"Of course" Alex answered seriously "I wouldn't want anything to happen to them because of me anyway. Its bad enough that you all have gotten involved but Scorpia is my problem; I don't want anyone else to get hurt by them, and definitely not for me."

Fox put down the two meals on the table and sat down looking Alex dead in the eye.

"When one member of K-unit has a problem we all help him fix it. It becomes the team's problem. Same goes for you. Scorpia is our problem now so we're all going to fix it. Now eat your lunch and I don't want to here anymore of that kind of talk anymore."

Alex gave him a curious look but then he smiled "Some times you guys seem to be the bossy bigger brothers I never had but I can't say I don't appreciate it right now."

"That sounds more like it."

Halfway through the meal Alex tried to pick up his burger, which was becoming more difficult, when all of the contents of it flew out onto his plate leaving him with two sides of mayonnaised bread clutched in his left hand.

The state of the sandwich coupled with the look on Alex's face made Fox nearly choke. When he did manage to swallow his mouthful he burst out laughing which irritated Alex even more.

"You would laugh," He accused "Since it's partly your fault. You lather on mayonnaise like it going out of style, with all this beef lubricant in it, my sandwich was bound to fly to pieces."

His accusations only served to amuse Fox further. When he finally recovered his breath Fox suggested toothpicks to hold the burger together which Alex had now rebuilt.

"And just so you know there is no extra mayonnaise in any of these sandwiches

"It depends on what you think extra is." Alex responded just as they heard keys turning in the lock.

**Ugh. Review if you like but this whole story has been a disappointment to me. I've learned a lot since writing this and all I can do is cringe as I read this. I know I could have done better than this. But I promised a chapter this weekend here you have it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe how negligent I've been with this story towards you guys. I know I don't like it that much and all, and its not that popular but you guys deserve some reliability. I said I would update regularly because it was finished. **

**Anyway I'm back. Seems like this fandom has grown a little tangled since I was last here. But I have a few more fic to add to the mess. I'm almost finish the next chapter of For Better Or For Worse and I've been working on a few others.**

**Here's the first installmemt in a Price of My Life marathon. Ending with the last chapter of this story on Saturday Night probably.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Fox instantly sobered and put his hand to his hip holster but did not draw his gun. By the time he reached the kitchen doorway to verify the sound, he heard the voices of his wife and daughters coming inside. Although he had relaxed visibly he didn't move from the doorway.

"Oh hi Kyle." A petite young woman about Jack's age greeted Fox with a peck on the cheek "I forgot that you would be here today." She said

"You forgot about Alex then." He answered returning the gesture

"Oh yes I did, I'm sorry. Where is he?" She apologized

"That's alright," he said moving further into the living room frowning at his silently broody older daughter. "What's the matter?" he asked gesturing towards Deanna who was sitting on the sofa. "She'll tell you." His wife answered obviously angry with the child.

"He's in the kitchen" Fox returned to the subject of Alex again "He's doing better now but don't forget what I said about the sensitivity of his situation."

"I know" she answered entering the kitchen.

Having been listening Alex was prepared for what he thought was going to be an awkward encounter. But Sophia, was a small woman with black eyes and hair and an easy manner about her that made Alex feel less on edge at first.

"You must be Alex, I'm Sophia." She offered her hand.

"I hope you're comfortable. Kyle doesn't usually bring people here so I'm not used to this but I'm glad I can help."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Alex answered "I hope I haven't caused any problems."

"Oh no when I said that I wasn't used to this I meant it's new not hard." She sat down at the table opposite him covering Fox's abandoned meal. She had sharp, pretty features in a small face and a neat, chin length bob. However her eyes were very piercing and Alex got the feeling she was scanning him even though her expression was friendly.

After a moment she gestured to his numerous casts.

"Does anything hurt? I'm surprised that you're up and about so soon after such an accident."

"I'm okay. Sometimes my head hurts but that's nothing serious. Basically I'm coping."

"Okay, well I'm glad you're doing better than when Kyle first told me about you. If you need anything just, say so and we'll see if we can help."

"Thanks" Alex answered hoping that Fox would soon return. He did but his daughter was close behind him. Deanna had her mother's looks especially the intense black eyes and she kept angrily pushing her curly black hair out of her face giving Alex a dirty look as her mother left and Fox told her to sit. Alex concluded that she was in some sort of trouble. He wished Fox would send him away- he was in no mood to listen to Fox scolding his daughter- but he knew that Fox wasn't going to break the rules for that.

"I want to know what happened" Fox was saying to her "And don't mind Alex, he has to be here right now but he'll soon be gone and he couldn't care less about your problems.

To emphasize this Alex closed his eyes and slightly leaned back in his chair. "I have no desire to listen to the troubles of a 9 year old girl." He said purposely using a condescending tone.

Her scowl deepened but she went ahead and explained to her dad what had happened to cause her to come back from school so early. Alex listened for a minute before his mind drifted back to his own problems.

If MI6 truly wasn't able to make a deal with Scorpia then he would only have one alternative. But he really didn't want to consider changing his identity. He was quite comfortable being Alex Rider even with all the downsides that came with it. But of course being someone else was better than being no one at all.

Still it was supposed to be a last resort. MI6 was supposed to try their hardest before leaving him no choice.

The thought rested heavily on his mind until Fox's daughter interrupted him. It was actually her staring that had bothered him. Some how he could feel it through his closed eye lids.

When he looked up in alarm and annoyance she was indeed giving him a thorough look over. Fox wasn't in the room, but Alex knew that he wouldn't have left for anything less than nature's call. When he acknowledged her with a low level glare, she spoke in a quiet voice that reminded him distinctly of Snake.

"Why are you so busted up?"

"I was in a car crash if you must know." he answered irritably

Her expression lost most of its frostiness which was replaced by sympathy.

"Oh sorry, that must have hurt."

"I don't remember much but I imagine it did." He answered cautiously

She nodded contemplatively "It's a good thing your face didn't get hurt." She continued

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

She looked slightly surprise. "You have a handsome face, you wouldn't want it to get busted up too would you."

"I never thought about it." Alex admitted

"Your face is important you know. Mum and Dad always say that it's what's inside that counts but I know what's outside counts too. That's why I always take note of a good looking face. I mean they act as though you should want to be ugly."

Alex was pretty sure this was an exaggeration but he humored her. "And what exactly do you call ugly?"

She got off her chair and took a jug of milk from the fridge. "That man who came to see Daddy yesterday was ugly."

Alex was surprise. He didn't exactly take special note but he wouldn't call any of the members of K-unit remotely ugly. So maybe she was talking about somebody else.

"What was his name?"

"Normally I wouldn't know but I was eavesdropping." She suddenly dropped her voice noticing her dad standing in the doorway listening "He said his name was something, something Crawley."

Alex laughed "Oh well I see what you mean."

"What's so funny?" Fox asked surprising Alex who didn't know he was there.

"Nothing really" he said "We were just talking about looks."

Fox sighed "Please don't indulge her."

"You are not off the hook young lady," he said sternly "But I need you go see your mom right now; I need to talk to Alex."

She shrugged seemingly unaffected by his threat. "Okay, bye Alex."

Alex acknowledged her with an absent minded nod looking at Fox seriously, he seemed to be worried. But before Fox was able to even open his mouth, his cell phone rang. He and Alex exchanged a glance before he answered.

"Hello"

Fox was silent for a few seconds in which his expression changed from cautious to almost frightened.

"Clarify!" he fairly yelled

"Do you mean only us or everybody in the house?" He demanded next

"How can I trust that?" Alex got the impression that something was very wrong

"Do you know what will happen if you're wrong?"

"I am not willing to take that chance. Keep them on our trail."

Fox's tone was meant that he had made up his mind. He hung up the phone looking the maddest that Alex had ever seen him.

"Don't move a muscle Cub; I'll be back." He said firmly and Alex dared not disobey as he saw Fox dart of the room and up the stairs. About a half a minute later Fox came running back down the stairs followed closely by his wife and daughters who went outside.

Finally Fox explained as he grabbed something from the counter behind him and came to help Alex up. "That was MI6, our location has been breached and an operative has been spotted on the way here now. We have to leave." As he carried Alex to his truck he said regret fully "According to Jones if I want to keep them off of Sophia and the kids I have to make sure they see us leaving the premises. I didn't want to expose you bu-"

"As I said already Fox do what you have to. I would have done the same in your place."

Fox nodded putting him in the back seat. Just as he was about to get into the front seat he saw a black SUV swerve around the corner. Fox told Alex to buckle up and get down as he slammed the door and gunned the engine.

As soon as the Scorpia operative realized that his targets were right ahead of him in a vehicle, he thought that his job would be easy. But he didn't count on Fox's phenomenally reckless driving.

After shooting down the one-way street that his house was located on, Fox took a series of rapid, sharp turns to get the guy off his tail but the other man was just as skilled at the wheel. Then Fox suddenly turned onto a relatively busy road, narrowly missing another car coming up the road that had the right of way. He then swerved in to the middle lane and accelerated down the road at well above the speed limit weaving between other cars till he realized in dismay that the light up ahead was red.

Knowing that their pursuer would also run the stop light if he did, Fox knew that that would not buy them any time. Instead he did something particularly dangerous.

As soon as he noticed the empty spot in the lane to his right, he darted through it and up onto the sidewalk thankful that there were no pedestrians to hit at the moment. He drove up onto the sidewalk completely and then started back down the street via the sidewalk. A number of people had to jump out of the way as he blared his horn.

Just as they made it safely back to the intersection they'd entered from to take a different route, Fox's phone rang again.

"I can't reach it now," Fox shouted over the constant car horns of the angry drivers. "See if you can reach into my side pocket and answer it."

Alex did as asked, retrieving the phone with only a little difficulty. It was Mrs. Jones again.

"Where's Fox?" she asked when Alex answered

"He a little occupied at the moment, you might have noticed." He answered sarcastically

"We need him to lead the operative away from the crowds. There's a country lane to the north of your current position where you'll find assistance. I'm sending the coordinates to his mounted GPS system now. You'll receive further instructions once all pursuers are eliminated."

"Does that mean we have more than one?" Alex asked but she had already hung up.

"That was the Jones. She said we need to lead the Scorpia man out to a deserted country lane she's sent to your GPS. You should see it now."

"I do" Fox took his eyes off the road for a precious second to check the screen on his dashboard

"Okay you need to hang on. I don't want you anymore busted than you already are."

"I'm sure that would be even less fun than the last time." Alex answered laying low

The chase continued for about another 15 minutes before they found them self on a pretty green street stretching ahead of them undisturbed for at least a few miles. Here and there a few trees dotted the sides of the street but it was mostly rolling fields.

Their pursuer, with a faster vehicle and no more obstacles was gaining on them rapidly.

Alex was frantically looking for some sort of helicopter, hidden truck even a legion of SAS soldiers who were supposed to be the assistance.

"Where are the blasted reinforcements?" they both exclaimed simultaneously

Alex glanced at Fox oddly and Fox returned the look. Then the phone rang again. Alex answered it on the first ring.

"Where-"

"Get down" she said "both of you."

Alex relayed the message to Fox and at that moment there was a high pitched whistling like a fire cracker and the vehicle 10 meters behind them blew up in flames.

The force of the blast tipped Fox's truck over causing them to tumble over but they were mostly unharmed.

Fox managed to climb out with only an achy cast for his efforts. Then he gently pulled Alex out. All though he was mostly fine Alex was still pissed off by MI6's timing. As soon as he saw Mrs. Jones he let her know.

"Make a memo to high marksmen Jones, unless of course you did the shooting your self then I understand completely." Jones ignored his insults assuming that that meant he was alright.

She started talking to Fox instead about the recent developments in the situation. He listened to Jones reports for a little before he interrupted angrily "Why are you the one everywhere? Don't you have people lower than you who deal with these sort of things cause I'm getting tired of seeing you. We have to rely on you for everything and I don't like that."

"Alex is a special case and we cannot afford any mess ups. I'm sure you're aware of the saying 'if you want something done right do it your self this is one of those times." she answered coldly

"Oh yeah." he answered knowingly "Look, we'll talk at the office when the others are present. You'll have to ride with Jones." He told Alex as he surveyed the damage to his truck. "And somebody, besides Jones, had better see about getting me a new truck." He added walking away.

**

* * *

**

**If you can forgive me for my prolonged absence then leave a review. That is more my fuel than anything else. **

**Thanks  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

"We simply can not allow her release, she's way too dangerous. We'll just have to find some alternative." Jones was saying to the members of K-unit excluding Alex and Snake.

The argument was taking place in the front room of Snake's flat two bedroom house and knowing that it would most likely not go favorable for Alex; Snake suggested he not take part. Using the new wheel chair that MI6 had sent for him, Snake had pushed him into the kitchen where they were he was still able to hear the whole conversation.

Apparently Scorpia was willing to spare Alex in exchange for a long lost operative in MI6's custody by the name of Choe Mai.

She was one of the best assassins that Scorpia had ever trained and she had somehow managed to collect information off of MI6's mainframe. She also managed to sell a small piece of the information to a known enemy of Britain for a high price before she was captured three years ago.

"Have any of you're bloody alternatives worked yet?" Wolf countered angrily "He and Fox were just caught in a dangerous car chase that they barely survived. He's a kid dammit! You caused this problem. You rather he die and that woman stay behind your bars?"

Jones finally lost her ever present patience "You think we want him dead Lieutenant?" She demanded using Wolf's formal title "No, surprisingly that's not the case. But if we turn that woman loose we'll have much more to worry about than Alex's life. People have to make sacrifices sometimes for their fellow man."

We have to ask our self how many people are going to be hurt by the release of Choe Mai. It's not a few. Yet on the other hand Alex is just Alex. It's not a nice job; it's not an easy or pleasant decision to make but we can't let emotions dictate our actions."

"Then how the hell do you tell a fourteen year old boy that his life is of little importance in the big picture!" Fox yelled incredulously "Huh, how do you explain to him that its better he die than you let this woman out of jail? Are you that much better than the #$% animals you're sending him to! You did this to him, he didn't get himself into trouble you know. YOU dragged him out of a normal life and did this to him! You can't abandon him like this!"

"I didn't say we're abandoning him! But when the options we have become this narrow we have to make the right choice. I'm sorry if there's nothing we can do to get Scorpia off his back and we won't stop looking for a possible way, but releasing that woman is out of the question and that's final."

Jones meant what she said and the other members of K-unit could see that. It was either Alex become someone other than Alex or Alex become no more and he had made it stubbornly clear that he was Alex Rider until the day he died. Things were not looking up for him.

"Just leave." Wolf told her bitterly, his expression was monstrous.

"He still has the-"

"I said LEAVE!"

Mrs. Jones pursed her lips angrily but turned and left.

After a minute of silent brooding the members of K-unit filed into the kitchen to see how Alex was taking the news.

He seemed to have become very tired all of a sudden. He had his head laid on the table on top of his folded hands but his eyes were open and alert as he thought about what had just been said.

Fox came and stooped down by the table so he could see him face to face. "You heard everything right?" Alex simply nodded not meeting Fox's eyes.

"I want you to know that we're still behind you all the way Alex, I don't want you to go off trying to solve this problem yourself because you think you have no one to turn to; something can be done we just have to think of it."

Alex nodded.

"You still have the option of identity –" Snake began but Alex cut him off fiercely, lifting his head from the table with an angry expression "I am nobody but Alex Rider." He said but when Snake looked as though he was about to argue further he said. "I'm my father's son, a Rider and if I'm destined to his fate then so be it." He looked up at all of them, eyes fiery as though daring them to argue further, but they understood.

Wolf laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We've got your back Alex, I know how you feel when it comes to your identity so we're going to find a way to allow you to keep it and your life at the same time."

"Thanks," he answered laying his head back on his hands. "Can I go lie down now?" he asked tiredly "My back kind of hurts."

"Sure" Snake said getting up to escort him to his temporary room.

Eventually the other men left, there being nothing else left to be said.

* * *

Later that evening Snake and Alex where sitting at the dining room table about to have dinner. Snake laid a steaming bowl of Progresso chicken soup in front of Alex along with some crackers. A little way off were some lemon crème biscuits and milk

"I know Fox and Wolf have probably spoiled you into good eating with their high quality food but I can't cook like them and I'm not in the mood to try so here's some soup and crackers if you don't mind.

Alex looked down at the bowl slightly amused "I'm not picky Snake; soup is fine, besides they never gave me any dessert; that counts for something."

Snake smiled ruffling Alex's hair "You're a good kid Alex.

Snake's remark remind Alex of his current predicament so he said nothing, but he knew Snake meant well, it just didn't make him feel any better.

They ate in comfortable silence after that, but it was evident throughout the meal that Alex was preoccupied with thoughts about his problems. Snake really wished he could help but they couldn't do anymore except keep protecting him until they couldn't any longer.

That night Alex sat up in the bed watching as Snake prepared for his night watch. He had been well equipped by MI6 for this particular night when they though Scorpia would strike. He was given an MI6A1 assault rifle and a .45 ACP semi automatic pistol. For his protection he had on Grade IIIA body armor. After he had armed himself to the teeth he sat down in a high backed stool he'd brought into the room for that reason and picked up a large cup of coffee. "To stay awake." He explained when he saw Alex looking. Alex nodded then asked "What do I get?"

"Bulletproof shields on the windows."

"Oh"

"Go to sleep Cub. They're not going to get to you without going through me first."

"That's partly what I'm afraid of." Alex mumbled under his breath but he obeyed and laid down just as Snake turned off the light.

But about an hour later Alex still wasn't asleep. He lay on his back thinking about his last choice wondering if he was being too stubborn for his own good, until finally he decided to get Snake's advice.

"Sky, are you still awake?" he whispered using Snake's real name. It seemed appropriate somehow with how important this was.

"I'm still awake." Snake answered out of the dark "You can't sleep?"

"Yeah," he paused "Can I ask you something." Alex answered quietly

"I'm listening."

"Do you think-" he paused unsure of whether he would like Snake's answer "Do you think I should accept the identity change if its really my last option?"

"That's really your decision to make Alex."

"No, I want your advice. What do you think I should do?"

"I see," Snake was quiet for a good while before he finally answered

"How old are you?" he suddenly asked

"Fourteen" Alex answered in surprise

"Right, you're pretty young but you're proud of who you are right?"

"Yes" Alex responded more confidently

"Well what makes you, you, I mean what makes you feel good about yourself and glad to be you? That's what you have to ask your self when you consider something like this."

Alex still wasn't sure what Snake was getting at but he thought about it. "Well my accomplishments for one. The things that I did, I guess even the missions I went on and completed. I feel good about saving those people."

"I can see why you would." Snake answered sounding kind of proud as well. "What else?"

"And me, I mean who I am. My history I guess." And Alex was beginning to see what Snake was trying to get him to see "I don't really know my mom, she was a nurse before… before Scorpia had her killed." He paused hesitant to tell Snake about his family, but then he realized that it felt right. These men had come to mean something to him now; he could trust them.

"But I…I wish I had known my Dad. It turns out that he had been one of the best agents MI6 ever had."

"Really?" Snake asked "I guess it's in your blood then."

"That's partly why Scorpia wants me gone." He said even more quietly "They say I'm my father's son."

Snake got off of the stool so he could come close enough to hear Alex's whispers "Because he was the deepest undercover agent in their midst."

Snake was silent out of shock but Alex didn't see this. "Ironically he trained the man who killed my uncle."

"I had no idea you're life was so complicated." Snake commented

"But despite the fact that he had to kill some people, I'm still proud of the fact that people say I'm just like him, in looks and personality." Alex sighed tiredly

"I guess this little stroll down memory lane was meant to make me see that even if my name and government file is different I'm still me right?"

"No matter what your name is Cub, you can still be proud of all those things. And it seems like you've got a lot to be proud of. In my opinion its better to keep going with that stuff in a different part of the world with a new name than not at all, don't you think?"

"Yeah thanks, I think I'll tell them that in the morning."

"Good. Means we get to keep you around a little longer" Snake got up off the bed and went back to his stool "Now try and get some sleep."

"Okay,"

"G'night Cub."

"G'night."

It wasn't long after that that Alex did fall asleep.

* * *

Some time later...

Snake looked up, completely alert. He'd heard something that sounded like a window being shut. He got off his stool cocking his semi-automatic. He gently woke up Alex to have him alert in case they need to escape. Alex was awake and vigilant within seconds watching wearily as Snake silently left the room. He silently tensely waited for a word or signal from Snake or better yet Snake himself saying it was nothing.

After half a minute, the suspense was getting to him so Alex quietly began to get out of the bed when he heard Snake suddenly shouting from the basement. Shouting to him to leave now.

Alex's bed was fortunately near the window so he quickly hopped out of the bed adrenaline making his good leg stronger than it had been over the past few days. He hopped over to the window and shoved it open climbing out and falling the three feet to the soft grass below.

To his utter horror and surprise just as he was painfully getting up from the ground, someone grabbed him from behind and started quickly dragging him away from the house. Then a second later just as he heard Snake shouting his name again, the house blew up. The front back and sides of the house suddenly ignited in an earsplitting blast that caused the middle of the house to collapse in a heap. Alex was so shocked as he was dragged away that he didn't remember to struggle until the reality of what just happened, what was happening, hit him like a punch in the face.

He screamed for Snake just as he was stuffed in to a car, but of course he got no answer and when the door was slammed shut in his face, he felt as though the door had just been shut on his life.

Just before they drove off Alex turned around to get a good look at his mysterious kidnapper but before he could see anything he was injected with some sort of sedative and the world went completely black.

* * *

Wolf sleepily rolled over grabbing his ringing cell phone from his night table. He hung it back up after a short message and quickly jumped out of bed. Rachel woke up from his sudden move. "What's wrong?" she asked sleepily

"Some thing happened up at Sky's house." His voice sounded worried "Some thing bad, we have go up there now."

"Oh my… Well tell me what you find out okay?" Rachel asked

"I will" he answered grabbing his pistol from the locked drawer.

Of the remaining three members of K-unit, Wolf was the first to get to the house, or rather what was left of it and his heart stuck in his throat as he saw the wreckage.

"Oh my God." He breathed as he climbed out of his truck in shock. As far as he knew, If Alex or Snake were still in that house they were dead and some how he thought they were. In a moment the house had gone up in flames and who knew whether they had gotten out.

As Wolf picked his way through the debris ignoring the stares of the neighbors, His comrades soon drove up one after the other in quick succession immediately followed by the emergency services and lastly MI6. As the professional rescuers got to work looking for survivors, Mrs. Jones got to questioning the men about what had occurred but they knew absolutely nothing beyond what was obvious.

And as they stood around waiting for a sign of life from the wreckage, they quietly lamented the loss of their friends, not knowing that Alex was actually quite alive a few miles away and Snake had yet to let go.

* * *

When Alex finally awoke at noon the next day, he had no idea where he was again. But this time he knew for sure that he was not in friendly territory. He was sitting on a hard metal chair in a large mostly dark warehouse. There were pallets here and there piled with boxes but other than that the place was empty except for the man sitting next to him. He was slender and fit like all of Scorpia's operatives but he had a casual arrogant air about him that was unnerving as he stared at Alex with a smirk on his face. He seemed to be very young; no more than twenty if not nineteen, it gave Alex the impression that he was very inexperienced.

"What do you want?" Alex snapped after completing his visual survey of his prison.

"Now, now, Alex don't tell me that nasty knock on your head has damaged your memory." He taunted walking around Alex's chair

"Your motives seem to have changed since you haven't killed me already." Alex answered angrily

"You're wondering why we didn't leave you to go up in smoke like your friend is it?"

Alex felt a knot appear in his chest as he thought of the night before and his throat felt tight. He refused to let the man see him cry, but Snake's death hurt hard.

"You were close were you?" the man said sitting down again "But he was in the way; we had to do what we had to do. But you can understand that, you got rid of Nile because he was in the way so you know all about that sort of thing."

Alex held his fist stiffly at his side refusing to rise to the bait allowing this man to get to him.

"But in answer to your question, we have different interest you might say. Ones that are favorable to both you and me, only MI6 doesn't see it that way. They want everything their way. So we have to make them see otherwise, which reminds me of the task at hand." He got up again moving off into the distance near a pallet of boxes piled seven feet high, obviously pleased with the look of bewilderment on Alex's face. He turned on another much brighter light that revealed a commercial video camera and various pieces of equipment that would be found in a TV station. "When I'm through there will be no way they won't agree to our terms.

Alex didn't fully understand what this man was talking about but he didn't like the sound of where it seemed to be going and he had absolutely no way of escaping.

"What's your favorite channel Alex?" the man suddenly asked as he came menacingly closer "We're going live." and Alex couldn't help but feel that he was in the grip of a mad man.

* * *

Jack was worried. She hadn't heard from anyone since she'd seen Alex on Sunday night at Wolf's house and to make matters worse Jake wouldn't answer his cell phone either. Now it was Tuesday late afternoon and still nothing. She didn't know who Alex was staying with now and she couldn't go there even if she did because she didn't know where that was. Now as she prepared dinner for herself and Tom, who was beginning to spend more time over here these days, she couldn't help but wonder if something had gone wrong. Just then there was a pounding on the front door that made her heart stop followed by the voice of Jason. The frantic voice of Jason.

"What is it Jason, you're out of breath." Jack asked worried but he rushed past her as he spoke, turning on the TV. "It's Alex…. He's being held some where… By some people called Scorpia."

Tom, who had been in the living room when Jason came bursting in, gave Jack a frightened look, finally Jason found the channel that he had been watching it on along with his parents and sister.

"…our terms one last time." The man who was keeping Alex company in the warehouse now had him by his hair, baring Alex's neck to the merciless blade of a serrated knife. It was pressed against his neck and a small trickle of blood could already be seen running down his cream throat.

"You have three hours to produce Choe Mai to us in exchange for Alex Rider, your precious little spy, or we will kill him on live TV, brutally. An associate will appear at your headquarters one hour before the exchange is to take place and give you further directions." He forced Alex to his feet where he nearly collapsed causing the knife to graze his throat.

"Get up." He ordered "Now's your last chance to say anything to those who may be listening." Up until now Alex's face registered no fear, only anger and determination, but he was in immense pain as well. "Thanks to your lousy driving I have to do that sitting down." He snapped

The man leaned down to Alex's ear but he didn't really whisper "I still have the power to break the other if I so desire; don't make me." And he punctuated the threat with a shove that made Alex have to catch some of the weight on his broken foot which caused him to yelp and fall to his hands and knees. "Get up!" his captor shouted again and before Alex had struggled to his knees properly the man grabbed him by the back of his neck and replaced the knife to his already marred neck.

"Speak."

Alex tried to hold back but tears of pain squeezed out the corner of his eyes. He could almost feel the pieces of the bones of his leg and arm grating together "Jack if your watching this don't do anything rash. Things might not work out, but don't let your life get ruined because of me and please stay safe; I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Please don't let them get you." The man silenced him with the fumes from a cloth over his face sending him into oblivion again. "You have two hours and fifty nine minutes MI6 before I slit his neck on live television."

The broadcast suddenly ended and returned to the previous program but Jack turned it off. Her eyes were streaming tears so she could barely see to dial the number that Jones had given her for emergencies.

"I am not going to sit here and watch him die like that." She said in a distressed high pitched voice "Not while I still have the ability to move" she swiped the tears from her eyes so she could see properly. "No one is going to sit there and threaten him in front of me like that and I do nothing." She was hysterical now "How the hell did Scorpia get him, what happened to K-unit, to MI6 themselves aren't they supposed to protect him!

"Jack calm down" Tom urged her with a hand on her arm "You've dialed the wrong number twice now. Just take a moment and breath." Jack knew he was right. Although the two boys were scared as well which was obvious through their pale worried faces, they weren't losing their heads.

"Besides everybody is going to be on MI6's arse now. One because of what's happening to him and two because he was a spy and caught in the first place." Jason reasoned with his head in his hands.

"That's probably why Scorpia did it like that." Tom realized "They must really want that person."

"You know I didn't completely believe you at first." Jason confessed "but I really do now, and a whole lot of other people are going to too."

"Blunt might actually have to resign and I can't say I mind." Jack said feeling somewhat better. It was true that MI6 would not be able to not make the transaction with the entire public knowledgeable of the whole problem. And as selfish as it sounded she didn't care how dangerous that person was, keeping her in custody was not worth Alex's life.

* * *

"You have to make a choice Alan and you'd better make it soon." Mrs. Jones informed him "and I'll just point out that it is very hard for you to keep Choe and let Alex die on public television."

"I know. Have her prepared but make it clear what the terms are; we're not going to hand her over blindly.

…

"Well it looks like your saviors have arrived." Alex heard the voice of his captor whisper in his ear. The sound and tone reminded him of a snake and he couldn't help but shiver.

After a moment he was able to see the other three members of K-unit coming through the door on the far side of the building and he felt a stab in his chest knowing that Snake was not among their ranks any longer.

They were followed closely by two other soldiers flanking a short dark haired woman who looked like she had seen better days and three more armed men. It was evident that the woman had once been beautiful, but her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and she was dangerously thin. Her long black hair was stringy and limp but although her sharp almond shaped eyes were no longer bright they were very determined, even defiant. They actually seemed to have no place on her emaciated form. Alex suddenly realized that she had been tortured and the knowledge that MI6 had done it to her was frightening. Behind her was another man who had a gun pressed firmly to the back of her head. Then behind these was Mrs. Jones herself with her two guards.

After they had all come in, the door was closed and a few second later all the lights in the building came on rendering the entire warehouse very bright. Alex also noticed that the side of the warehouse that he was on was suddenly populated with armed men with their guns trained on the members of MI6's party but K-unit and the other men all had assault rifles drawn and ready and the tension in the room was palpable.

"We've brought Choe," Mrs. Jones announced coldly "but before we make any exchanges I need to make a few things clear.

"Name your conditions and we will consider; them not necessarily accept them." Alex's captor held a large serrated knife to his tensed throat as he spoke. It was so tightly against his neck that if he swallowed it would be cut.

"We will hand you Choe after we have the child safely on our side of the warehouse and-"

"No such conditions will be met." The man barked, refusing to listen any further "This knife will stay pressed at his neck until Mai is right beside me then he will be escorted over there. If you have objections I can draw the line right now." He tightened his grip on Alex hair and yanked his head upward causing Alex to groan loadly

"Watch it bub," Wolf snapped setting his gun for a more precise shot. "No matter how fast you think you are I'll have your brains leaking through a hole in your head if you make one wrong move."

"What's the use if the kid dies anyway?" the leader asked brazenly

"That's not the only consequence of a wrong move." Mrs. Jones interjected "If you fail to agree to our terms we have missiles trained on the entire island of Malagasto. Everyone and everything on it will die if you give me reason to order my men to fire. Alex must reach this side of the building before Choe is allowed to move, we will not tolerate any treachery."

This news came as a shock to those surrounding Jones but even though it was not anticipated by the members of Scorpia, the leader of the operation smirked widely unconcerned.

"I think I forgot to tell you that you're on live television Mrs. Jones, right now. You'll have to get the approval of your people before you can make reality out of any of your rather evil threats."

"The actions of the Secret Services of Great Britain are not dictated by the opinion of the people. We are obliged to work for the best interest of the citizens but not in the way or form that they would like us to because espionage is dirty work that they don't understand. I will do what I must even if that includes blowing up Malagasto."

The cockiness of the leader did not visibly dissipate but he sounded more serious as he asked "And what if I decide to kill the boy now?"

"Choe and everyone on Malagasto dies."

Alex waited tensely to see what would happen; after all his very life hung in the balance. He was supposed to be what would keep MI6 in check. The bargaining chip that would ensure that they didn't go back on their word against Scorpia, except that the problem was they did not seem to particularly care if he died as long as that woman, for what ever she had done, could stay in their custody. Alex realized with a stab of fear that MI6 would actually gain from his loss with the destruction of Scorpia's main training ground and the death of Choe Mai. The only real loss would be the approval of the citizens of Great Britain when they saw him killed.

"No" the leader finally said after some deliberation "We do not agree and you had better start thinking through what you have threatened before you go trigger happy on our property because if you destroy Malagasto you are going to start a war that you will not be able to win and many people are going to die. Many of your people are going to die because we have ways and means of getting the job done; ways you couldn't imagine.

You know that had it not been for Alex, all of those children would have died and you would have had a hell of a time explaining the deaths to their parents. Admit it, you're in no shape to wage a war with us."

"We are well aware of the consequences and are more prepared to deal with them than you think, if ne-"

"Just shut the hell up Jones." Wolf commanded which Jones obeyed only out of surprise for his audacity.

"You all are too blasted trigger happy for your own damn good! You don't wage war with a terrorist organization because the two of you think you're too #$% good to give in to the other."

"You don't know who you're dealing with so stay out of this." The leader started to say but Fox shut him up as well.

"Do you stand to gain anything from killing Alex and messing up everything else? Obviously this is only about pride now, neither of you wants to give in so the other can feel smug."

"It's obvious what everyone wants." Eagle announced loudly "You want your girlfriend back and we want Alex over here unharmed. Blowing up anything is an unnecessary extra that's not going to happen."

He took a daring step forward ignoring the sound of guns being readjusted and aimed at him. "If that's all we want why don't we meet in the middle like it's supposed to be done?" he continued to walk forward slowly with his hands in the air in a non-threatening manner. "If neither of you have any intentions of dealing treacherously then send Alex to meet me here in the middle and Choe will meet you here as well."

"What makes you so bold as to think that we won't shoot you where you stand for your insolence?"

Eagle frowned angrily "I don't give a damn about insolence right now. Either you trade properly and preserve your best interest or else everything for everyone goes down the drain and just so you know, if you shoot me, Choe will be dead before I hit the ground and nothing is going to come of that."

The man stared Eagle in the eye but his gaze was met with fierce determination till he grudgingly removed the knife from Alex throat and released him. Alex nearly collapsed but he was caught by the escort who fairly dragged him along to where Eagle stood waiting while Fox lead Choe Mai himself. None of the members of K-unit trusted Mrs. Jones now and they didn't want to chance her ordering her men to shoot anyway.

When they met in the middle, Eagle and Fox took Alex and backtrack to their side of the warehouse, never taking their eyes off of the members of Scorpia.

Alex was relieved to say the least and gladder than words can describe that K-unit had accompanied Mrs. Jones here or else he may have been dead as per the previous plan. As Eagle gently laid him down on the ground to check the damage to his neck, Alex insisted that he was fine. But Fox told him to be quiet because it was evident that he was severely weakened. The bandages around his chest were loosened and his breathing was halting and wheezy at times.

Eagle was about to get up when Alex grabbed his arm. "Is Snake…I mean did he…"

Eagle's eyes looked pained for a second before he answered "He survived, but he's in pretty bad shape Alex, the doctors aren't sure whether he'll make it yet."

Alex nodded "I'm sorry for everything you guys. I know you're going to say it's not my fault but these things happened because of me and they didn't have to, so I want you to understand that I need to apologize."

"We understand Alex. But don't feel bad, we don't hold it against you and we know that Snake doesn't either. Okay?"

Alex nodded closing his eyes as he was carried to the waiting ambulance outside. He looked forward to seeing Jack and later if Snake survived which Alex felt that he would, he wanted to thank him for the sacrifice he'd made to keep him safe. His last thought as he drifted into unconsciousness was that Mrs. Jones and Alan Blunt were going to have a hard time keeping their jobs after this.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter will be the last. Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I extremely for this immense wait, most significantly because it was completely unnecessary. This story has been complete since it was written because it was for the SpyFest.**

**I really though I had already posted all the pieces but apparently not.**

**:(**

**Thanks to a guest called 'losingpatience' i think, this error was brought to my attention. Please enjoy and excuse my gross forgetfulness.**

* * *

"You know, I'm really starting to like those men." Jack commented after Alex had finished telling her about the exchange itself. Though there hadn't been that much to tell because she had watched the broadcast on television. Apparently a whole lot of other people did too. According to Jack he was a celebrity now but Alex wasn't sure how to take that at the moment so he didn't comment. But he did agree with Jack that if K-unit had not been present at the warehouse things might have went very differently.

A moment later, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in" Jack called pleasantly.

Wolf poked his head in and then entered "Morning" he seemed to be in a rather good mood as well.

"We were just talking about you." Jack said "about the good job you all did getting Alex out of there."

"Thanks, getting him out of there alive was _our _top priority. I'm not sure what other people's were though."

"Oh Mrs. Jones performed just the way I had expected her too." Jack commented snidely

Wolf nodded "What she was looking to gain could wait. No doubt Choe and Malagasto would have been worth the trade to her and in the big picture maybe that's overall true, but I know that we don't have the resources to fight a war Scorpia style and deal or no deal we weren't going to stand and let him die for that." he looked at Alex who was quietly listening. "So I guess you'll be sticking around for a while yet huh Cub?"

"I hope so."

"Me too. Anyway I came to tell you both that you can come and see Snake. The doctors say he's out of the critical zone now and he should make a full recovery with the proper care. He just woke up a minute ago so I thought you might want to say thanks."

"Thank God he's okay." Jack breathed a sigh of relief "I had hoped to really get to know you guys when you're around, not only because of what you did for Alex, but just for being there. It would have been really sad if…if he didn't make it."

Wolf nodded "Yeah. Besides, you seem like an interesting person yourself." He smiled "I think these sort of situations always bring people together. S"

Jack smiled "Thanks to you, I have four new friends and not only are they incredibly handsome, but they're also every thing that a hero should be." she hugged Wolf, which surprised him very much "Thanks again for everything; you don't know how much it all means to me."

Wolf hugged her back "Your welcome Jack."

She pulled away "Lets go and see- wait do you all rather I call you by you're real names or code names?"

"Real name." Wolf answered helping Alex into his wheel chair "We've told Alex to do the same but he won't."

"When?" Alex asked looking up at him "I remember 'call me Wolf' distinctly."

"Well change that as of now." Wolf answered pushing him out the door. "It's unnerving when you call us by animal names in public."

Alex laughed

When they got to Snake's room, Fox and Eagle were there talking to him in hushed voices. He looked very weak but very alive as well. When he heard them come in he smiled and beckoned Alex closer with his hand.

"I guess our work paid off huh?" he whispered when Alex was next to him.

"Yeah, I owe all of you big time for helping me like this, especially you because you had to pay the biggest price."

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked standing on the other side of the bed

"To tell you the truth I feel like a used chew toy right now." he smiled slightly "but I'm glad that that's all. According to the paramedics, had circumstances been maybe a centimeter different, I would have been impaled on the table leg so I'm grateful that I feel like this and not worse. Besides, the doctors say once my chest has healed up properly, I can start PT for my legs so its not too bad."

"What happened to your legs?" Alex asked concerned

"A wooden beam fell on my back." Snake explained sleepily "I can't feel my legs right now but the doctor says it's repairable. After maybe a year of physical therapy I'll be ready for active duty again."

"Don't push it Snake." Fox advised "You have plenty of time."

Snake nodded, his eyes closed "I won't." he whispered

"Let's let him sleep." Eagle said leading everyone out "We'll be around to see you later mate." he called but his comrade was already asleep again.

"I'd say all in all, we have a relatively happy ending to this." Fox observed as he pushed Alex down the hallway towards his room again.

"It depends on what you call happy." Alex reasoned

"That's true, which is why I said relatively; relative to some people this would be happy. You did learn about the theory of relativity right?"

"Yeah," Alex answered as they reached his room "I happen to like science." he stopped short when he saw who was waiting in his room.

Mrs. Jones was sitting on the end of his bed sucking a peppermint as usual, but she seem slightly more relaxed than Alex had ever seen her.

"What is it?" Alex asked slightly annoyed. He wasn't particularly mad at her but he wasn't happy to see her either; he was more wary. Wary and tired of everything.

"I have some rather good news." she announced ignoring his tone "As you probably know the fact that Scorpia was able to broadcast everything on local television means that the general public knows about you. Not many details, but it is public knowledge now that Alex Rider is a spy-"

"A child spy" Wolf corrected her firmly

"a child spy" she amended "for MI6 who was responsible for turning back the Invisible Sword project which they now know was targeted towards all our school children. Needless to say, they are very grateful."

"And what exactly do you mean by grateful?" Fox asked

"Well for one thing several groups have decided to shower him with gifts. The house has become a point of interest as well. Many people would like to either see how you're doing or thank you in person or simply get to know you. This, as I'm sure you realize can be overwhelming. Now that the address has become widely known, We've prepared a house for you both in upper London. Your stuff is being moved as we speak.

The old house won't be sold and you're free to visit when you like because it will be taken care of. But it's not a good idea to keep living there. It sort of like celebrity treatment and I'm pretty sure you're not ready to deal with that." Alex nodded knowing that this was something totally new for him. Although he wasn't shy, he didn't exactly like being in the spotlight either

"I also have news from Brookland School that they would like to have you as the guest of honor for a send off party. Because of course you'll also have to change schools.

The message that Head Master McDonnell gave me was that they would like to apologize for the way you were treated while you were there and that they have a surprise for you.

Of course in all this and from now onward you will always be well protected but until you're eighteen, if you so choose, you won't go on any more solo missions. You have to be partnered with a seasoned agent and only if you want; sort of as training."

"Who's responsible for the new rules?" Wolf asked as Alex and Jack absorbed everything that Jones had said.

"The new management." she answered flatly "Alan and I are in fact resigning."

"Really?" Alex asked coolly

"Yes, its time we move on. The new Head and Deputy Head would like to meet you when you have time. When you go to the bank ask for Chuck Nersten and they'll take you to him. That's a code so don't tell anyone else."

She got up from her perch on the bed. "and so I think this is it Alex, we'll go our separate ways now. But I hope we don't leave on bad terms. I always did have your best interest at heart, but the job required that I make hard decisions. Some of which you would not have liked." she sighed heavily "I lost my children through that job but we also saved a lot of people as well. I don't regret all of the consequences but I'm not sorry to be moving on either. I want you to know Alex that I would never have let you die willingly."

Alex nodded with a slightly sad smile "I believe you Mrs. Jones and I appreciate everything you all did do for me. I just didn't like being used. The missions I did and the people I saved, I don't regret doing that and maybe I will later when I've had a chance to grow. "

Everyone nodded understandingly " So I guess this is farewell but maybe I'll see you around." Alex saw that she looked as though she had a tear in her eye. She bent down and hugged him.

"You remind me of Jeremy." she whispered drawing back "Good luck Alex." She left them all and Alex didn't see her again for many years.

But he never forgot what she had and hadn't done for him. His early days with MI6 were an important phase of life that eventually shaped him and he never forgot Mrs. Jones, Alan Blunt, Crawley, or Smithers. Neither did he forget the nearly tragic events that had marked the turning over of a new leaf.

**Epilogue**

The party that Brookland Secondary held for him was a great success and Alex was truly sorry to leave when he did. But he wasn't sent away empty handed. Many of the children and teachers apologized for the wayward rumors that had been spread about him and for those times when he was treated unfairly because of them and he made a few friends that evening. Lastly, before he left, he was given a brand new ten speed mountain bike to replace the one that had been smashed among other smaller gifts from everyone.

When he got home, he and his new friends Jason and Elaine along with Tom, had fun going through some of the stuff that been sent to him by other people; the ones that MI6 had deemed safe. The new house was nice too but it would take some getting used to. But Alex didn't mind. Everything had worked out all right. The storm had passed and the sunny front that had appeared was much brighter than the previous calm had been. Alex hoped it would last. No one could deny that he needed it.

**The End **


End file.
